


Trials and Tribulations (Of Love)

by Applefall, Fandomanon



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomanon/pseuds/Fandomanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone is angsty and gay, patrick is a sub, pete is a dom, joe is a switch, and andy just sleeps around a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So me and Lexi fandomanon have been writing this and wow it's long. I'll probably update it tomorrow or something. It's unedited, no real dialogue, purely us just writing back and forth. It's pretty great in my opinion.
> 
> Also the beginning of this has some underage stuff. In this universe it's considered acceptable for sixteen year olds to be having sex with adults, but only with consent. It's not commonly practiced, but it does happen. Obviously does not apply in real life, so take heed of the warning. It doesn't last for very long. (The underage stuff.) if anything else needs to be tagged, let me know.

so like patrick’s ever really known subs, like Joe and a few other friends. so when Joe brings over pete for like the band interview thing, patrick feels this overwhelming urge to obey and he realizes petes a Dom. 

And pete totally knows he’s a sub so he uses it to get him to sing

nice 

first off, joe would def be a sub and pete would kinda take advantage of that, not like, sexually, but bc hey he just lost his license and this kid knows how to drive do you want to do me a favor? and joe says yes because?? pete wentz asked him to 

and yea pete just has to press a little before patrick's blushing and has his eyes closed, singing his heart out

hm yeah I see. I’ve seen more as sub with andy but he’d probably be a dom. 

and yes patrick’s like okay okay. And so he sings and there’s that sub part of him that’s really really hoping pete or Joe praises him on his singing, cause he /needs/ to feel good about doing something right. and when they do praise him, patrick’s flustered and stammering thank yous.

hmm yea tru.

maybe switch joe? but pete's like, the dommiest dom to ever dom, and that makes joe's sub side come out 

and yes patrick's just bright red and thanking them, and pete just wraps an arm around his shoulders and tugs him close, and calls patrick his golden ticket

the close proximity to a Dom who isn’t Joe makes patrick shiver because there’s this power in petes voice and he really wants to ask if pete has a sub but he doesn’t think it’d be polite to ask because he /just/ met him.

And Joe’s watching the exchange with raised eyebrows because he already sees chemistry.

Also yeah like patrick’s the subbiest sub ever, more so than some people because it varies, some just like to be ordered and some just live off praise and attention, like patrick.

yeah which raises joe's protective instincts just a bit bc yeah they have chemistry but?? he knows pete, and knows how he's the love em and leave em type and he doesnt want that for patrick, so he pulls pete aside when they go to leave and tries to be firm, tells him not to fuck with patrick because he may be older than joe but he's still fragile okay?

 

yeah. he kinda tells pete what type of sub exactly he is, the one who would be absolutely shattered if it was a one night stand and pete understands but shrugs a little like. whatever he’s totally got his eye set on the kid and what Joe doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Plus he figures patrick’s not /that/ needy because he seemed pretty confident in his musical talents and bossed Joe around a bit. 

And Joe warns him again cause he sees that look in his eye.

joe sees patrick as like, a big brother that needs to be protected, and he will fight to the death over patrick's happiness, even if he's known pete for longer and so when he sees the look in pete's eye he's just like *warning bells going off in his head* and he sticks close to patrick and gives pete the stink eye when pete sidles up to patrick with that look in his eye

 

Patrick’s kinda oblivious to it and one night when Joe sleeps over patrick asks if he knows if pete has a sub and Joe knows where that’s going so he bites his lip and shrugs. He doesn’t want to lie to patrick but he’d rather lie to him then let him get hurt and he can see patrick’s shoulders slump as he goes “oh.” 

Then he sighs abt how he’ll be uncollared forever cause no one can put up with his bitchfits and short temper. Joe cuddles next to him and tells him that’s not true, he’ll find someone.

its technically not wrong, like, pete doesnt have a sub but he does have a line of people who are lining up to sub for him, even just once and joe just cuddles him and swears up and down that he'll stay w/ patrick no matter what and patrick's awesome and anyone would be honored to collar him

Patrick feels better after that and they just cuddle together and patrick softly and shyly asks Joe if they can maybe, just this once, try a scene together? Cause they’re both virgins, patrick reasons, and why not their first time just be with each other?

Joe doesn’t know how to feel cause yes he loves patrick in a friend way, but he can admit he’s attracted to him. He doesn’t want to end up hurting patrick by making this a one time thing, cause he knows patrick will want to do it again. But he wants to do it, wants to get some experience.

He just doesn’t knew.

he doesn't want to fuck with patrick's feelings and he doesn't want to hurt him or anything like that, and joe just squirms, feeling a bit uncomfortable with indecision before he just pets patricks back and asks him to sleep on it, see if he still thinks the same in the morning and if he does want it, well. joe will think of something like, lists of things that he wants patrick to look through to see what he's interested in and this is so hard he doesnt know what to do

patrick nods and curls up close to him and falls asleep almost instantly cause it’s a known fact subs sleep better with a Dom around and Joe just stays up for a while and thinks about it, like what can he do?? He doesn’t want to hurt patrick and make him feel unwanted, that was the number one thing to never do, make a sub feel unwanted, but he can’t just fuck patrick once and move on?? It’s so hard for him to decide what to do and he kinda hopes patrick forgets about it so he doesn’t have to make a decision.

maybe its just like, a late night insecurity thing because god knows joe's like, only sort of a dom. like the only reason patrick came over to him was bc he thought he was a sub? and now this god he's 16?? how is he supposed to know what to do

 

Oo also he just feels weird? He’s not quite a Dom and not quite a sub, somewhere in between? They’ve learned about that but those types of people are rarer and it makes Joe feel almost broken, cause why can’t he just be one thing? Why can’t he just be a fully dominant or a full sub?? he just doesn’t know. He knows subs and subs don’t work well together, neither do doms and doms, so he knows he has to choose one side of him to live and he doesn’t like that at all.

yeah pretty much. he doesn’t think he knows any other switches and it sucks because he does feel like more of a sub one day (or when hes around pete when he’s being all dommy lmao) but more of a dom the next and its so so hard and he hates it and it wouldnt be healthy at all for patrick if they did scene

yeah because he'd feel the urge to maybe be a little subby as well? Like he wouldn't be able to completely Dom patrick without feeling odd about it and he knows that's not what patrick deserves at all, patrick deserves a proper Dom and unfortunately Joe doesn't think he can give him that and pete probably couldn't either at the moment cause he's so bad abt it, he only takes up one night stand subs really.

yeah pete is like. look, he’s a good friend and joe totally idolizes him but he’s not good at relationships or collaring someone. the subs he collars tend to break up w/ him after a while or he breaks up with them. patrick needs someone nice and who knows his limits and could also be a good dom for him in and out of the bedroom and unfortunately joe doesnt know anyone like that off the top of his head

mm Ye pete tends to take up collaring contracts that don't last long, like some are for a few weeks or a few months or years and some are permanent and those are like, the worst and messiest to end. So pete usually takes up a few week long ones and sometimes ends them earlier cause the subs he's got lined up just aren't for him and like. Hes kinda a dick that way.

he’s really immature and like, god help him, he’s not even trying bc he’s semifamous and knows that people would fall all over themselves to suck his dick, including patrick. but joe’s not going to let that happen, not anytime soon anyways

he doesnt care if it ends their relationship but he’s not letting pete do that to patrick no matter if pete commands him to back off

Joe just knows exactly how a sub thinks considering he's partly one himself, knows how eager they are to please do it would be hard to keep them apart but Joe tells himself he's going to do it, because it really really hurts subs to be collared and then uncollared, makes them feel unwanted. When they start to feel unwanted they get quieter and much more timid, just completely withdrawing. Joe can't let that happen to patrick.

 

yeah, and even though joe’s never been collared or collared someone before he just /knows/. he’s seen the signs, he’s been around pete long enough to know. and so he has his fingers crossed that patrick will forget about losing his virginity to him, or to pete, just forget about pete being a dom altogether

They wake up in the morning and patrick's staring at him kinda sleepy and Joe smiles and ruffles his hair and says goodmorning and patrick smiles too and then whispers "did you sleep on it?" And his stomach fills with dread because he should have known patrick wouldn't let it go, it's patrick for crying out loud, he never lets anything go. So he's not sure what to do before blurting out that he's not a Dom or a sub, he's both and patrick's like ??? omg ???

patrick has like, no idea what he’s talking about for a moment?? and he sits up and is like. what do you mean you have to be one or the other right? and joe just wants to sink into the bed and disappear, and shakes his head mutely. takes a deep breath and tries to explain how sometimes he feels like dominating people and sometimes he feels like just kneeling down and showing his neck to anyone who’s dom enough to take him over their knee and he doesnt know what he wants and hasnt really had the experience of either

And Patrick's still a little confused but he goes with it, says if that's how he feels then that's okay. Joe explains why he can't Dom over him, because he feels a little subby himself and he has to choose one or the other and he admits to hating it and he feels tears prick his eyes because he hates this, hates it so so much that he can't just be one person and patrick comforts him, hugging him and telling him it's going to be okay, that he doesn't have to choose right now, they're still young at sixteen, it's okay. Joe feels slightly better from the hug but he's just still so conflicted with himself 

yeah. but patrick’s just like well you can’t be the only person who feels like that and i’m sure you’ll find someone just like you and feel happy! and joe just hugs him harder and pets his back, and apologizes again for not being able to dom patrick for his first time and besides that, he’d have no idea what he was doing

Patrick doesn't mind, he's kinda just like "it was just an idea I had don't worry about it. Maybe I'll get pete to be my first." And he adds that kinda shyly and Joe freezes, cause damn patrick really wants to scene with pete at least once and that's a little worrying to Joe. They haven't even known each other for a week, Joe points that out and patrick gets defensive, like "well a lot of people scene with people they just met. It's called one night stands, Joe." And Joe shakes his head because that's not how patrick is, he wouldn't be happy with that.

yeah and joe just curls up and puts his head on top of patrick’s and asks if he /really/ wants a one night stand with a guy he barely knows, when he doesn’t even know his own limits, let alone what to tell pete if he asks. and then patrick snaps that he has to try things before he does them, before deflating because yeah, joe’s right. but maybe he could watch to make sure everything goes okay?

patrick's just still unsure of what he wants, what he likes and he tells Joe that and Joe says, well they have lists online. Like you look at them and you click hard limit or soft limit or yes. And he's like do you wanna do one right now? And patrick shrugs because he doesn't really know if he wants Joe to know all his kinks and Joe seems to know what he's thinking cause he says he won't laugh at all at what he likes, says that everyone is into some fucked up shit, himself included.

yeah and then when he sees patrick’s still a little unsure he offers to sit on the bed and not watch unless patrick wants him to see something, or at the very least he’ll do a list too and let patrick see it because its only fair and he wants him to feel comfortable. and he points out that some doms wont even consider domming someone if they dont have a list already made, in hopes that patrick will consider it if only for that

Patrick gives in and decides fine he'll let Joe help him out but only if he can see Joe's list and he's bright red the whole time, checking off things like lingerie, breathplay, knife play for yes. There's way more then he thought there was and some of them make him laugh and others kinda horrify him. He checks off everything he likes as yes, things he's unsure about as soft and things he absolutely knows he doesn't want (like being called slave or whore) as hard limits. Joe is wide eyed because patrick is into a bunch of kinky stuff while Joe doesn't have much preference for many things.

yeah like, joe’s more into stuff like spanking (giving and recieving tbh) but his list is definitely varied because he’s checking off things he wants to do and things he wants other people to do to him. it’s p much incredibly obvious looking at his list that he’s a switch. like, his hard limits are definitely like, slurs (both anti-semitic and other) and also no aftercare, just stuff like that

The list makes patrick feel better about himself, it's kinda of a list who makes up a lot of him. They print out the list and he puts it away somewhere so if he ever ends up having a scene he can get the list. Joe pats his back and he feels better too, making a list and he thinks that's kinda weird but hey whatever.

Pete comes back over later because he's decided he's joining the band, but under the condition patrick sings. Joe frowns at how quickly he accepts and he realizes he's trying to please pete, probably without knowing himself. And pete mentions that he's trying to get his friend to come and check them out so he can drum because patrick can't sing and drum at the same time.

yeah and patrick’s kinda pouty about that because thats what he tried out for but whatever, he can sing and guitar, its fine. and joe’s sticking close to him, which patrick likes, because they have bonded and they’re p close. also at one point when theyre taking a break at practicing patrick sneaks his hand into joe’s and squeezes, and joe smiles at him a lil and squeezes his hand back

Patrick wouldn't be lying if he said wanted Joe to be his first, because he's his best friend and they've known each other for a while now. but he respects joe, knows that begging won't get him anywhere because Joe's not changing his mind. so they chat for a while before pete brings up the subject of the drummer, andy. he says he's pretty cool with tattoos and he's a Dom, asks if patrick can handle two and a half doms on the road and patrick shrugs, cause he doesn't really know how that will affect him emotions wise.

and joe does kind of resent the implication that he’s “half a dom”--because he’s not half anything, he’s just a switch, okay? and under his breath he tells patrick that if he needs anything he’ll kick anyone’s ass for him, and he won’t let anything bad happen to patrick while they are on the road--he even swears that he’d tell his mom that, if patrick thought it would help

Patrick notices the half thing that makes Joe tense up and he pats his back to reassure him and he shrugs again. He knows that being the only sub (well. Full sub) in the van will most likely mess with his head, make him whiny and want to make everyone happy. It's well known that subs shouldn't be around more then a few doms at a time for more than a few hours. but patrick wants to do it, he wants to get their name out there even though they don't even have any songs yet. so patrick tells pete that he'd be up for it, though he really doesn't know.

yeah and joe glances at him sideways, squeezes his hand again and mutters that he’ll help anyway he can, and it doesnt matter if patrick does get whiny or anything, because joe /does/ understand that feeling, because he does feel the same, sometimes. and then he nudges patrick and says they can take on pete and andy easy, because theyre both tiny fucks, which makes patrick laugh

yeah. Pete kinda notices their hands are joined together and he narrows his eyes and asks if they're together, to which they say no. Pete still eyes them and then turns away, digging into his bag and grabbing a booklet. He announces that this is his lyric booklet and if anyone other then patrick touches it (for music purposes) will die. patrick laughs and turns pink and stands, heading over to the small table to look over them with pete. Joe watches them, watches patrick hum and snap his fingers, piece together music in his mind. patrick has this wonderland of music in his head and pete has one too but of lyrics, so it works perfectly together. 

Yeah, and Joe keeps a close eye on them the whole time, coughs a little when he thinks Pete's getting too close to Patrick but otherwise he stays quiet and lets them do their thing, taking out a book to read, but he still glances up at them on occasion, narrowing his eyes at Pete if he thinks he's gonna try something

then in a few hours there's sheet music written with Joe and petes help (im p sure patrick can't read sheet music) and it's like, an actual fucking song! And they're super proud of it, it's like their baby pretty much. Petes so happy he wraps his arms around patrick and smacks a kiss on his cheek and it makes patrick freeze cause hello contact from a Dom and Joe noticed too and so he goes over there and kinda like, asks patrick if he's okay and patrick nods slowly. Pete releases him but doesn't say anything, just continues gushing over their new song.

Yeah and Joe just squints at him and nods, and collapses on the couch next to Patrick (mostly because he's not stupid enough to get between him and pete--that's just asking to get put on his knees) and grabs his hand and squeezes, asks Patrick if he needs help with anything (and look. He knows it's a deliberate snub on Pete but Pete's not in his good books right now so whatever, Pete can't do anything to him)

he's feeling more Dom today and he thinks it's possibly because of how much he wants to protect patrick, knows that if pete tries anything stupid he won't be able to have full power over him. Patrick tells him no and says maybe they can work tomorrow? Cause he's kinda drained atm, turns out working on songs is hard. pete agrees and kisses his cheek, grinning madly. 

And it goes on like that for about two weeks, pete and Joe coming over to patrick's and them writing music in the garage, laughing and joking and having a good time. And obviously Joe can see pete and patrick getting closer, but he doesn't make say anything, because pete hasn't tried anything and it's okay. 

 

But he still worries, pulls Patrick aside and tells him to please remember what he said about Pete and subs, and he wants Patrick to please just keep it in mind, talk to someone--it doesn't even have to be him!--about it before he tries anything

And Joe would go to Pete as well, poke him in the chest and remind him that Patrick isn't just some sub that Pete could fuck and leave, cause it'd ruin the band and besides that, Patrick has feelings and is just a kid (never mind that Joe's younger than him) and he doesn't care if Pete's a Dom, it doesn't make up for the fact that he can be a dick to subs

Pete sneers at him but ultimately shrugs and says whatever cause even he's not stupid enough to fuck up the band. And it's okay until patrick throws a hissy fit over a song and the music, being a total bitch about it and telling pete to just let him do it, and pete, without really thinking, tells patrick to get down on his damn knees. patrick stills and then sinks down, nails digging into his thighs and he's trembling, on his knees in the garage and Joe's gaping, just watching patrick obey. pete crosses his arms and asks patrick if he wants a slap across the face for being that way and patrick mumbles a no, no he'll be good. so pete helps him up and everything is back to normal, though petes looking at patrick a little differently now and Joe's still staring, wide eyed.

Yeah and Joe just swallows hard, digs his nails into his palms and tries not to like, immediately get pissed at Pete because he /told/ him not to do that, but he does understand instincts sometimes, but still--he can't just fuck up Patrick like that, and Joe desperately wants to tell him that, get in his face (his height is a great advantage thankfully) and explain to him why he can't do that to anyone without prior consent. 

And Pete can totally tell what he's thinking, not that Joe's hiding it with how he's glaring at him, and shooting Patrick nervous glances

and there's this look on patrick's face, dazed confusion because he's never experienced that before, that was his first time being ordered to his knees and it's weird and there's this hot shame In him for being bad and he knows it's the sub feeling. pete swallows because he didn't mean to do that, he'd just snapped at him and instinctively did it.

Joe asks patrick if he can talk to pete for a moment and patrick nods, exiting the room, his nails still digging into his thighs and then Joe comes up to him and yells at him, says if he's not going to be a proper dom or if he's gonna do shit like that again he can just leave the band, because patrick deserves someone good, not someone who fucks everything in sight and then leaves it, and petes pissed at him, fists balled up and arms shaking.

joe sees it and he /knows/ he should back off because like, he already knows Pete can Dom him, he'd done it when he first met him, but Joe's just as pissed, doesn't back off, gets in his face and glares, spits out that Pete can't just go around dominating people without a care, or just to prove that he can

and then he just punched him in the shoulder and walks off, fuming because what right does he have doing that, and he goes out and sees patrick leaning against the wall, not staring at anything in particular, just staring and he looks at Joe andd tells him he's sorry, he should have resisted, and Joe hugs him and tells him it's okay, he wouldn't have been able to fight it, pete was just too much of a Dom.

They hug for a few minutes before they go back out and they've all calmed down but patrick doesn't look at pete, just at his feet. It's not until pete mentions andy will be coming the next day that they all start to talk again. 

Yeah and Joe like, knows of Andy, and has talked to him a few times but he doesn't /know/ him? So he's unsure of how he's going to react to their band of misfits. But at the same time he really wants Andy to join because, duh, Andy's probably the best drummer ever, and he even tells that to Patrick, before pausing, lowers his voice and tells him that he could give him a run for his money though, just to see Patrick relax and shove at him with a laugh, blushing cause he's pleased

when the next day rolls around patrick and Joe are like, excited to finally meet this mythical andy. and when he comes into the room he's like, super dom, as much as pete even, and patrick shrinks back before standing, going to shake his hand. Joe follows and he feels different, much more subby today and when he nears andy he feels even more sure about being a sub on that particular day and it's weird to him. Andy speaks and patrick and Joe's eyes widen cause they didn't expect that voice from that dude but hey whatever.

Andy and patrick end up talking about drums excitedly, hands waving and patrick showing him his drum kit and being a music nerd and pete laughs, glad that he's getting along with his friend.

Yeah!! And Andy makes both Patrick and Joe really at ease? Because he's super chill but also really cool and he knows about /everything and everyone/ and it's probably the coolest thing ever and so Patrick and Joe are like, making figurative heart eyes at Andy as he wins them over easily 

honestly tho!! and he just radiates this aura of dominance that's different from petes, it's calmer, quieter, powerful in its own way and Joe likes it a lot. Patrick is just like major heart eyes because hello drummer like him and tattooed and piercings and cool and wow?? Joe even catches him leaning in, hand on his knees to 'hear' him better and Joe almost laughs because he feels the same way tbh. It's just how experienced andy seems and how cool he is that makes them fawn over him.

Yeah pretty much. Andy's got them both wrapped around his pinky finger and they're loving every second of it, and Pete's just a little jealous because what the fuck? Just yesterday Joe was telling him off for "leading Patrick on" or whatever, and now he's not saying anything, just eating up what Andy has to say

 

Yeah he's kinda pissed at Joe cause like?? Dude weren't you just saying leading ppl on Isnt cool and you're literally letting andy flirt subtly with patrick like??? everyone who has eyes can see how much Andy's dominance is affecting him, he's actually giggling?? talking about like, everything music related too. And Joe wonders how it's affecting patrick because it's not seeming to affect himself that much, though he figures it's his Dom side resisting 

Yeah and Pete is totally sulking about it, getting ready to snap at all of them (not that they'd notice, too enthused with Andy) and Joe sighs a bit and squirms closer to Patrick, puts a hand on his shoulder because while he definitely understands the attraction, he figures Patrick should probably figure out he's accidentally flirting 

patrick turns to look at Joe like "what??" and Joe raises his eyebrow and patrick falls back because he's gotten really close to andy and he blinks, realizing how flirty he was just being. and pete is totally jealous abt it and he really wants to tell patrick to go over to him so he can like, put a hand on his back.

Then it's late and Joe's getting ready to leave when he hears andy talking to patrick quietly, asking if he's got a Dom and he can hear patrick's excited no and there's this feeling in his stomach and he can't name it, just knows he doesn't like andy and patrick flirting. pete doesn't look any happier, he's sulking.

Yeah and he knows he's gotta break that conversation up really quickly, or else it'll probably be the end of his band, and he goes over to Patrick all casually, asks if he was coming over to watch star wars with him, and he's not even projecting Dom, just looks all wide eyed and earnest at him, because seriously, no one could turn him down when he used the puppy dog eyes

Patrick turns and looks at him and goes "yeah yeah, just. One sec." And Joe watches as he asks andy for his number. Andy gladly gives it to him and patrick smiles and says bye to him, then to pete. Joe bumps his shoulder with his and asks if he can stay over, they can watch some Star Wars and patrick says yeah that'd be cool, just let him grab some clothes. And then he's ready and he's saying bye to his mom and getting into Joe's car. He's quiet and then asks Joe if he thinks andy is into him maybe, with this hopeful tone in his voice.

and joe kind of feels jealous. just a tad? like, not so much that he’d mention anything, and its not like he had a chance with andy anyways, so he just shrugs, hunches in on himself and says it seems like it. and then he nudges patrick’s shoulder, tells him that he /told/ him that he was going to get people interested

patrick doesn't seem to notice his little bit of jealousy, just says a few more things about andy, how awesome he was and how nice. then he says his dominance feels different from petes, isn't that weird, and Joe reminds him everyone's is a little different. when they get to Joe's they head upstairs and patrick changes in the bathroom, still too insecure to change in front of him. And then they put Star Wars into the player and sit back on Joe's bed and watch, almost cuddling, but not quite.

yeah and joe’s happy to help him feel more secure with himself, and hell, maybe andy flirting was a good thing if its giving him a boost of self confidence (that doesnt make him feel any better about his jealousy though…) and so that just means joe’s gonna run interference for patrick on andy and pete’s accounts, but that’s fine, he can manage that. not like he has anything better to do

Patrick squeezes his hand and smiles at him, just totally reminding Joe that they're only sixteen, that most people don't get collared until eighteen. It's not like it's illegal but it's more common, sixteen is the minimum age, but it's well known that sixteen and seventeen year olds don't have the stamina. It's a little reassuring to Joe, hopes that Andys the type of dude who doesn't try anything soon, isn't the like pete. He doesn't think he is, but he can never be too careful. Patrick's not stupid and oblivious, but he's definitely more naive, still learning. Joe is too, of course, but he feels there's this weird thing that comes with being a switch, you want to stay young but want to get older, want to dominate but also sub. 

it definitely makes feelings very hard to control, that’s for sure. but joe typically has a good judge of character and knows how to deal with people (even if he can be a bit hot headed when it comes to arguing with pete, but whatever) and so he just settles down and tries not to think about it, focus on the movie instead because if he’s chill, then patrick will be chill. everything is completely fine

but like. their first gig at a bar though. joe’s running interference for patrick because creepy older doms but at the same time?? he is also v young and can sometimes be mistaken for a sub so he’s getting hit on too, not that he notices bc he’s busy making sure patrick doesnt notice creepy people

aw yeah. He's just looking out for patrick, worry in his chest because there's all these older dudes offering him drinks and asking him old he is and if he's here alone and he can just how uncomfortable he is but he can't /do/ anything, cause he's not a dom or a sub, but he's being mistaken for a sub and he doesn't want patrick to be hurt, but he's looking out for himself too, so he's just worried about patrick.

pete comes over after a while, snapping at the older guys who are saying how pretty patrick is, patrick looks afraid now, not liking the older dudes at all, and pete wraps an arm around his shoulder and squeezes him tight, walking with him. The come and get Joe and they go to the stage, pete sitting them down. He looks angry beyond belief and he very nearly yells at them for a moment, why did you go over there, do you not see all the doms? Are you idiots? 

joe bristles at the insinuation that he didn’t know what he was doing, and tells pete all snottily that in case he hadnt noticed, /most/ of the people in this bar are doms, because that’s what this place is. and its not like they just went over there, the doms came to them and surrounded them. and joe glares up at him, says that he can handle himself, and he /was/ protecting patrick, thank you

Pete glares at him and tells him no you wouldn't have been able to handle it if they told you to get on your knees, patrick wouldn't be able to resist at all. Then softer he tells them he doesn't want them to get hurt, that they're his best friends. Patrick hugs him and tells him it's okay, then hugs Joe and whispers for him to calm down, that pete was just looking out for them. Joe settles and he tells pete thank you cause he's right, he wouldn't stand a chance against those guys, especially not so many of them.

pete tells them they're gonna play really soon and get out quick because it only takes a few hours for so many doms to get to a subs head, and suddenly Joe and patrick are buzzing with excitement, it's their first gig wow!!

yeah, and like. they’ve both been in bands before, right? but it doesnt mean they aren’t nervous with the crowd that they have, plus patrick’s never sung in front of that many people, and, lets be real. theyre probably going to suck. but still! the first time playing a gig with a new band is always interesting. (and, joe notices looking around the room that there arent many subs here, so there’s a chance that they can play, pack up, and get the fuck out without pete wandering off to get laid)

yes!! so they go on stage and pete introduces them as the band without a name and they play their shitty songs with their shitty instruments and shitty mics and patrick's nervous and his voice is wavering and pete keeps fucking up, andy is like the only one who actually knows what he's doing. But they're having so much fun, pete coming over and smiling at patrick, mouthing awesome job, and it's sucky but amazing to then, they're actually going somewhere with this band.

yeah!! and so they play a few songs before the actual headliner comes out, and they pack up their stuff into joe’s shitty van and pete goes to get their money from the bartender while joe and patrick wait outside by the van, because?? they don’t wanna stay in there with all those people

and when pete comes out he comes over to them and like, scoops patrick up into a hug and goes "we sucked!!! this is awesome!!" And they all laugh cause it's true. they pile into the van and they're giggling and laughing the whole way back to their homes, saying what they could improve and stuff.

Aw think of how excited they'd be when they got a record deal?? like pete bursts into patrick's garage one day and shouts that they got it, and they're all bouncing up and down like what the hell!! we got a record deal!! and in the heat of the moment pete kisses patrick, dancing away to hug andy, waving the paper in his hand and yelling.

aww bless. and yeah theyre all really pleased and just jumping up and down and hugging each other and just altogether super happy!! and then joe pauses just a little, frowning when he realizes something. and then he asks pete what the record company thought about not all of them being subs because? they might see that as a problem or whatever

Pete tells him that the record doesn't care because they've got real talent, and Joe goes back to bouncing up and down and stuff. Patrick's kinda dazed, like, pete just kissed me, and pete squeezes him tight again and says "I said you were my golden ticket!! patrick stump, the golden boy with the voice!!" and it's all around very cute and happy. patrick really wants to kiss pete again though.

and joe’s still excited, but he noticed that patrick’s looking dazed, so he goes up to him and like, nudges him, asks if he’s okay, because he didn’t notice the kiss but he’s still worried, like he thinks patrick’s thought of something bad happening

He's like, "no no im okay." but Joe's still worried. So when they all leave, Joe asks patrick what's really wrong and patrick says pete kissed him and that his feelings are still there. Joe's shocked, like, what gave pete the right to do that, and patrick tells him to chill out. He tells him he's going to text pete and that he doesn't need to be looked after, he knows what he's doing. Joe's upset and he tells him whatever and leaves. Patrick's kinda knows he should call him back and say he's sorry but he just wants to scene with pete, just once, just to know what it's like. 

and he knows that it /might/ be a bad idea, but whatever, joe can’t control him. and he wants to get rid of his virginity before he’s a rock star, because, hello, the alternative isn’t very cool, plus pete might agree to it? and he’s hot and nice and protective even if joe does keep saying pete can be a dick, which is true, but. he might not be in bed

(also side note--how do people identify subs in this verse. like, are they wearing bracelets, have long hair, or?)

(Maybe just they can tell??? Because maybe they don't know who they are until say, fourteen, and that's when others start to see it in them?)

Yeah he texts pete abt it, petes his best friend, it won't be like, bad cause petes experienced and stuff and he's waiting for a reply and pete tells him to come over whenever. patricks getting excited and he grabs his list, folding it and putting it in his pocket. He tells his mom he's going over to petes because pete wasn't feeling so great all of a sudden. She eyes him and says okay, be careful, and he's just extremely excited cause!! He's gonna lose his virginity, and itd gonna be pete, the dude he's been crushing on for months now.

yeah and like, nothing can ruin his mood!! this is gonna be awesome and cool and like, maybe if he’s good pete would collar him--not that he’s hoping for that or anything. and besides, it’s about time he’d lost his virginity. its not like joe hasnt already, leaving him the only one still alone. (which is...kinda false, esp the joe bit, but whatever. let him have his fun and he’ll learn soon enough)

So he gets there and pete welcomes him inside, eyes already darker. Patrick suddenly feels nervous because wow this is gonna be his first scene, it's a huge part of growing up. Pete sits him down and they're quiet for a few moments before patrick fumbles for his list and hands it to pete, blushing about it. Pete scans the list carefully and nods, swallowing, cause hey he kinda likes this kid too. He knows sixteen is a little young to scene but if patrick wants it well. He won't deny him from it. He'll be seventeen soon anyways. So pete asks him how he wants to do it, how far he wants to go, and patrick tells him really quietly that he wants to be fucked.

and pete licks his lips and nods, stands and ruffles patrick’s hair and asks him his safe word, and how hard he wants this to be, expecting that patrick’ll know already, because, well. its been a long time since he’s fucked a virgin. and then he asks if patrick needs anything special for this, or if he brought anything with him

Patrick tells him it's chicago. That makes pete laugh and it lightens the mood almost. He tells pete he wants it to be rough but not too rough, just keep in mind it's his first time for anything, this is all new. Pete swallows because it's so much responsibility to fuck a virgin, but he wants this as much as patrick does. He makes last minute checks and then readies himself, getting himself into the dominant headspace. Patrick notices the change, his stance is wider, his aura thing more powerful. He notices the effect it has on him, making him feel smaller.

mhm, and pete just looks down at patrick, raises an eyebrow and tells patrick to get on his knees, and patrick hurries to comply, dropping down onto the floor with a thud, and he doesn’t even wince, his knees spread, and his head down, hands clasped behind his back.

Yeah he just doesn't even hesitate at all, doesn't feel the pain at all. Pete licks his lips because patrick is like an angel, an angel about to commit some dirty dirty sins. he knows patrick's so inexperienced and knows that subs like him love to be praised. So he coos about how pretty he looks on his knees, how obedient he is already and patrick shivers under the praise, already loving this. Pete looks over his list again and then tosses it on the couch. He asks if patrick wants to go to the bedroom and patrick nods. He tells him to crawl there because he looks better on his knees and patrick nods, following pete like that. It's a little humiliating but that just turns patrick on more.

and when they get to the bedroom pete shuts the door behind him, and patrick kneels again at the foot of the bed, so pete goes over there and tilts patrick’s head up, slips his thumb into his mouth and tells him to suck on it, because he wants to see if patrick’s as good with his mouth as he thinks he would be

patrick easily takes the thumb, swallowing around it. He's never sucked a dick before but pete just knows he's a natural, he's got the most perfect dick sucking lips. He adds his index finger and he groans, sliding his thumb out so he can add his middle finger. He fucks patrick mouth with his fingers, watching patrick gag. Patrick's so hard it hurts and he whimpers, because pete has to be aching as well, can't they get some friction, anything would help patrick now

but that’s definitely not what pete wants--he wants to draw it out, until patrick can’t even remember his own name before he gets to come, but he might as well get some of the pressure off himself, so he slides his fingers out of patrick’s mouth, wipes them on his jeans and tells patrick to take his shirt off, and his jeans, because he wants to see how gorgeous patrick is without his clothes on.

patrick of course is sixteen and insecure so he fiddles with the hem for a few moments, not looking at pete as he does so. Pete catches it easily and tells him hey, it's okay, I know you're beautiful. Let me see that pretty skin. So patrick takes his clothes off, sitting in his boxers on the bed and blushing, wanting to cover himself with his arms or a blanket or something, cause petes really hot and he's like. eh. But then pete runs his hands across his chest, tweaking a nipple. It makes him cry out, the sensation going straight to his dick. Pete tells him he's gorgeous, all this pale skin just begging to be marked. Patrick feels better about himself then, because if pete wentz thinks he's hot then he must be semi-right

mhm, and pete drags his nails lightly down patrick’s chest, doesn’t leave a mark, but its a promise of what’s to come, and he skirts around patrick’s dick, rubbing his thighs teasingly and smirking at him, asks if patrick’s going to be good for him, and when patrick nods eagerly, pete straightens up and looks down at him, tells patrick to undo his jeans, and tug them down, but that’s /it/, at least for the moment, because he wants to see how good he is at following instructions

Patrick immediately goes to undo his jeans, hands trembling. He tugs them down and there's petes underwear and he can see how hard he is, tenting the boxers. Patrick swallows and licks his lips, resisting the urge to just pull the boxers down as well. He's on his best behavior, being as good as he can because there's still that tiny shred of him that's hoping pete will want to keep him, make patrick his. So he sits back and looks up at pete with wide eyes, itching to please him.

and pete pets his hair, calls him a good boy before he tugs his shirt off and drops it on the floor, kicks off his jeans and eyes patrick up and down, trying to figure out what he wants to do first. and the answer is pretty obvious, to be honest. he tilts patrick’s chin up to look him in the eyes, get in his face and asks patrick if he’s ever been kissed, or has ever tried to ‘experiment’ by himself or with anyone else.

Patrick tells him that pete was his first kiss, really. He also says in a soft voice he's tried a few things before, nothing crazy. Pete asks him what and he smiles a little half smile and tells he's fingered himself before, but that's really it, nothing with anyone else. Pete groans because the image of patrick fucking himself on his fingers is too much, and he growls out "did you think of me? Think of me fucking you when you did it?" Patrick whimpers and nods cause yes, he really did.

and that’s when pete leans down and nips his lip, till patrick opens his mouth and moans quietly, and pete deepens the kiss, mapping out patrick’s mouth with his tongue, and he keeps a hand fisted in patrick’s hair to keep his head angled up properly, which makes patrick /whine/, his nails digging into his thighs because it’s so /good/, this is all he’s dreamed about and more.

(This is kinda weird but do you know if this app uses data regardless if you're on wifi? If you don't know it's fine lol)

Aw yes he's just been wanting this to happen for months now and it finally is, he's making out with /pete wentz/ and it's so good. Pete tugs on his hair and bares his neck, moving his lips there. Patrick whines as he nibbles, just wanting him to bite and suck and leave a mark, let the world know. Pete finally bites down and sucks for a moment before pulling away, look satisfied with the hickey. He tugs on his hair again and patrick just whimpers cause it hurts but it feels so good.

and pete calls him a good boy, behaving so /well/ for him, nips at the mark again before moving down to his shoulder and sucking a mark there, wants to leave a trail of hickeys, and, look--he’s not as bad as joe makes him seem. sure, he’s kind of a ‘love them and leave them’ but that doesn’t change the fact that he is makes the time he has with the person the best they’ve had. and pete thinks that maybe patrick’ll be more relaxed if he just shows him that he wants to make it good for him too, shoves patrick back lightly and makes him fall back against the bed with pete kneeling on the bed next to him

patrick just gasps cause hey he wasn't expecting that, and God he wants to turn over onto his belly and grind down, just get some friction. Pete chuckles and pets his hair for a moment before straddling his legs. He kisses across his body and leaves marks occasionally, so they're scattered all over him, until patrick's begging for him to do something, anything. He remembers the list and asks patrick if he wants to have his ass eaten, if maybe next time he'll wear pretty panties while pete eats him out. And those words like very nearly make him come and he nods, begging pete to do it, please do it. Pete kisses his hip and tells him to turn over, admiring his round ass.

he’s so /pretty/, and he cups his ass for a moment, and then slaps it, just lightly, to see it move, and when patrick whines pete laughs, and bites his cheek just a bit, and spreads patrick open with his thumbs, leaning in to lick a stripe over him to see how patrick reacts; and he reacts so /beautifully/, whining and going pliant, spreading his knees more to give pete room to work, and so pete does it again, and again, until patrick’s nearly shaking, and /that’s/ when he digs his thumbs into the curve of his ass and actually presses in

patrick's reaction is instantaneous, he moans long and low, pushing his ass back against petes face. Pete teases him, dipping in shallowly and then licking lightly. It's so frustrating for patrick he feels tears prick his eyes, he just wants pete to curl his tongue in him and eat him out nice and proper, but pete loves to tease apparently. He bites at the curve of his ass before going back to it, this time working a finger in alongside his tongue to give him more room, to stretch him out.

yeah, and when patrick whimpers, this time it sounds a bit like pain, so pete pulls back enough to grab the lube, (flavored--what? he likes strawberries, and if he has to lick lube out of someone’s ass it better taste good) and coat his fingers, pressing the first back into patrick and licking back into him, still teasing, but now it’s more pleasure than pain

Oops sorry I've been gone like all day!! Super busy day today. 

oh yeah, patrick's just moaning and begging, crying with how good it feels and he tells pete to please get on with it. It makes pete pull back and spank him once, tell him he's not in charge here and that if he asks to hurry again he'll draw it out even longer. patrick whimpers and nods, understanding that pete wants full control.

its fine!

and so patrick spreads his thighs further and moans as pete adds another finger and crooks it against his prostate, and when patrick’s moans get higher in pitch pete pulls back and reminds him that if he comes before pete says he can pete’ll make sure he doesn’t come for a week, and patrick thinks that’s a little unfair, since its the first time anyones touched him like that, but he’s not complaining and he’ll do it, for pete

aw yeah little virgin patrick, wanting to come so badly but Petes not letting him. Pete says he's not coming until he's inside him. patrick shivers and whines, just wanting him to slick himself up and slide into him. Petes getting a little impatient himself, how could he not, Patrick's ass was made to fucked, so he pulls away and wipes his mouth, sliding a third finger and stretching him cause hey he may be a dick sometimes but he wouldn't not stretch a virgin

mhm, especially since patrick is /tiny/, and he’s just being safe, really. so he presses his third finger in and goes slow, teasing against patrick’s prostate until he’s a moaning mess, dropping onto his elbows because his hands can’t hold him up anymore, and that’s when pete pulls out his fingers and grabs a condom, ripping it open and rolling it on before stroking more lube onto himself, petting down patrick’s back and grabbing his hip, lining himself up and pressing in slowly

He tells patrick the whole time he's pressing in thats he being so so good, that maybe he'll get a reward for being such a good boy, and patrick's very nearly sobbing in pleasure. When petes finally in him he drapes himself over his back, nipping at the back of his neck and massaging his head for a moment. He's cooing about how pretty he is and patrick clenches as he gasps, making pete groan because patrick is so tight, the /tightest/ ass Petes ever fucked, and it's so good. 

he tells patrick that, bites his neck to make patrick tense up and moan, dropping his head down to press it against the bed, his hands clawing in the sheets. patrick’s not even talking, just whimpering and begging wordlessly for more, trying to shove back on pete’s cock to get /more/, because he wants it so bad, he’s /dreamed/ about it

It's getting to be too much for patrick and he breathlessly begs, babbling and it's then that pete grunts and moves his hands from his hips to his neck, squeezing and snapping his hips forward, telling patrick to come and patrick chokes out a cry and comes all over himself, clenching tight around pete and that sets him off, filling patrick up and groaning "good boy"

Patrick kinda collapses, exhausted and in his headspace. Pete pants and that was seriously amazing and patrick was like, the most obedient sub he's ever had

he’s so /precious/ and pete wants to keep him forever, but he’s not in like, love, with him. doesn’t want to collar him all, just like, keep him. and fuck him. while also fucking other people maybe. but pete pets down patrick’s back and coos at him about how good he was, how sweet he is, did so good for him

he totally does but he doesn’t let patrick know that, he knows he cant let patrick know that. and yeah patrick’s like, in subspace but he can vaguely hear his voice and he feels happiness rush through him because he did good, his first scene was good!! pete cleans him up gently, being careful as he cleans his ass, dripping with lube and come. he knows how sore he must be so he’s gentle, curling up next to him after and petting his hair. he thinks in this time, thinks how willing and obedient patrick was, how /loud/ he was and he’s like??? wow that was amazing. 

he’s a /natural/, and yeah, he’s perfect, especially like this. there’s nothing he wants more than to keep patrick to himself, so no one else can discover (especially not andy, because he /saw/ him eyeing patrick up, and patrick’s /his/, dammit)

and he keeps murmuring to patrick, nuzzling him and holding him close, and he even lets patrick sleep in his bed, instead of making him go home like his regulars

yeah, cause patrick’s different then everyone else really. everyone else was someone he met at a club. this is his best friend. he cant just kick him out. so he just cuddles patrick close until hes ready to come out his headspace and when he does, hes sleepy and affectionate and latches onto pete tightly and murmurs “thank you so so much” and aw its cute and petes still just running his hand through his hair.

yeah and petes just really pleased with him, touches the marks he made on patrick softly, feeling a twinge of satisfaction every time patrick arches into his touch. now /everyones/ going to know that he fucked patrick; the only bad part of that being joe

but he can deal with joe, easy. if he has to, he will order him down; he’s done it before, he can do it again

patrick’s also pleased with the marks and it feels amazing to feel like pete’s claimed him as his, even though he’s not like. collared or anything. it still makes the sub in him happy and makes him feel content that he pleased pete, made him feel good by being good to him. so patrick nuzzles pete’s cheek and then tucks his head under pete’s chin, getting as close as he can because he’s itching for contact. pete just wraps his arms around him and tells him that he was such a good boy and maybe they can play again real soon. 

and totally, he’s much more dommy then joe, he knows it’ll be easy to get him to back off. patrick /wanted/ this, he was just giving him that.

ye, and the next day when pete and patrick show up to practice together and patrick’s practically /floating/ with happiness, covered in hickeys. joe’s horrified, and more than a bit angry

quietly draws pete away from patrick so patrick doesnt figure out what’s going on, and demands to know why pete fucking did /this/, if he’s not going to collar patrick, tells pete that when patrick asked him at least he was smart enough to know he couldnt give patrick what he needed and turned him down

pete snaps at him like “well he asked me for it asshole. it’s not like i didnt care for him after, not like i sent him away.” and hes mad at joe because joe will probably ruin patrick’s floaty mood by asking him why he did it. pete tells him that not every scene means he has to collar someone, god, and that pisses joe off because it’s /patrick/, sixteen year old patrick who will probably /expect/ to be collared. hes just that inexperienced he thinks that. 

and pete sneers and tells him that he did give him what he needed, says that maybe joe should just man the hell up and do it himself if hes gonna be such a little bitch about it.

joe bristles, and bares his teeth at pete, tells him that the whole /reason/ he turned patrick down was because he knew he couldn’t do it, and that he didn’t have to rub it in that he was weird, thanks

and he pokes pete’s chest, asks him if he even /told/ patrick that it wouldn’t lead to him getting collared, or he just took advantage and fucked patrick without letting him know that little fact

pete doesnt really answer that, he kinda brushes it away with a “sure i did” even though he didn’t. he tells joe well maybe if you dont want people to rub it in he should choose. joe throws his hands up and tells him its not that easy, that he can’t help feeling this way. then, just to get back at him, he says “well andy looks pretty interested in patrick, he’ll probably even collar him” cause he knows how jealous pete can get.

it works, makes pete bristle and scowl because there’s this little seed of worry planted in his mind now, that andy will take patrick all for himself. like sure, maybe he doesn;t want to collar patrick right now or anything but. hes jealous cause hes the one who took his virginity and all.

yeah, and pete bites back that andy’s interested in a /proper/ sub, that doesn’t have delusions of being a dom, and joe rears back like he was just slapped, gives pete this undisguised look of hurt, because

/ouch/. of course he got straight to the heart of his insecurities, and took advantage. really nice job pete

it hurts because joe maybe has this tiny crush on andy, /maybe/ and like. he knows that no one wants a switch so it fucking hurts that pete said that, pete’s supposed to be one of his best friends for crying out loud. so he just crosses his arms and tries to look like he doesn’t care, tells pete to go fuck himself because hes an asshole. pete smirks cause he knows he touched on a subject that makes joe upset. hes like a Professional Asshole the moment and he doesn’t even care that he just genuinely hurt joe.

yeah, and like, what if to make the remark sting even more, he takes a step forward, and joe automatically takes a step back, his eyes widening as pete growls at him to get on his knees, and joe resists for just a moment before he drops, glaring up at pete

and then pete pats him on the head, tells him that he needs to get the whole ‘switch’ thing out of his mind, because at least then someone will want to fuck him, before he goes back out to hang all over patrick

joe just stays there on his knees for a moment, eyes stinging almost because fuck hes so upset, why was pete such an asshole sometimes. after a few minutes on his knees he stands back up slowly, tugging on his hair before going back into the garage. patrick’s looking at pete with adoration in his eyes, still fawning over him from the night before. joe pointedly ignores the darkening hickey on his pale neck, instead looks at andy. andy’s not any better because hes talking to patrick about drums, /again/ and fuck joe feels so unwanted and so broken right now, because maybe petes right, maybe no one will want him.

and he hunches over his guitar and tries to ignore them all, tuning his guitar, and none of them even looked up when he came in, and fuck if that doesn’t sting more, and he bites his lip hard, hands shaking just a bit, and he stands up abruptly, head down so he doesn’t have to look any of them in the eye, and he mutters something about being sick and leaves

the worst part of it all though, is how no one follows him out to check on him

he goes home, hands shaking on the steering wheel of the van and he just pulls over into this parking lot and bangs his fists on the wheel, yelling fuck and why do i have to be like this, just cursing himself and pete and andy and patrick, even though andy and patrick didn’t do anything wrong. he’s just so upset he cant help it and he puts his head on the wheel and breathes harshly, wishing with everything that he could just pick who he was.

he’s just breathing irregularly, trying not to have a panic attack, because he feels sick to his stomach, doesn’t want to look anyone in the eye at that moment, because they’d be able to /tell/ he didn’t fit in, and fuck, maybe pete was right about him being a sub with delusions of being a dom, because fuck if everyone else seemed to see him as a sub

it just. didn’t feel good. /he/ didn’t feel good, and he wished that someone had tried to come after him, but they were all wrapped around patrick’s little finger. and he didn’t begrudge him that, but he just. wanted to feel like he deserved that kind of attention

his anxiety is just threw the roof at the moment because hes telling himself he cant go out in public because people will know and look at him weird and sneer and glare and just know he doesn’t fit in at all. he doesn’t want to blame patrick or andy because he knows patrick is cute, hell, he’s hot, especially with hickies littering his neck. and he plays drums like andy, he cant blame him for wanting to make a move. he just wishes that someone would pay attention to him, that someone would give him a little love, because ever since andy had come down, it had been pete andy patrick. it felt like none of them even bothered to speak to him anymore, they were so wrapped up in each other, talking about music and stuff.

and what sucked was, it was /his/ idea. he started the band, and introduced pete and patrick, and this is what he gets; ignored and excluded. he swallowed hard, and took a shaky breath. if he was going to have an emotional breakdown it wasn’t going to be in a fucking car where everyone could see. its not like his parents would be home either, so he snuck in, heading straight towards his room and locking the door, curling up on the bed and shivering

he needed someone right now--to hold or for him to hold, just-- anything would do. he’d give up the stupid “switch” thing if it meant that people would actually like him, just. please

its like. he invited pete over to meet patrick. he knew they’d probably get along but he hadn’t expected /this/, for himself to be excluded and for patrick to grow closer to pete, for patrick and pete to actually /play/ like. bitterly he thinks he wouldn’t have told pete anything if he had known it would end up like this. 

it sucks because usually it was patrick who would cuddle with him when he was feeling this way, usually patrick was the one to comfort him and help him through breakdowns or anxiety attacks but. patrick’s giggling with andy and pete and totally forgetting about him. and he tells himself hes going to give it up, the whole switch thing, just try his hardest to be either a dom or a sub, though he doesn’t know which yet, he just desperately wants someone.

God my small precious son what have we done

Joe like, calming down after a few hours and getting this stupid idea in his head that maybe if he tried a scene he could figure out which he really was, so he dresses up prettier than he normally does and heads to a bar he knows doesn't card people 

ikr i feel so sad writing this poor joe. 

he’s nervous because hes going to have his first scene with a stranger but he shrugs it off, plenty of people do that, right? so he goes in and kinda hangs around for a while until this dude leans against the wall next to him, saying hi. the dudes cute, he’s got dark hair and its a little shaggy, joe can see tattoos on him too. he can also tell the guys a dom, which, hey okay. he can work with sub first. 

so they chat for a while until the dude offers to buy him a drink and joe accepts because sure he could loosen up a bit and then after the drink he feels a lot less nervous and hes talking to the guy, being really animated abt music. 

Yeah like, the guy obviously knows his stuff and he's kind of hot, and like, Joe wouldn't mind losing his virginity to him, he guesses, so when the guy tugs him closer he moves along with it till he's pressed into the guy's side, and the dude's leaning down to mutter in his ear to be heard over the music

the dude tells him hes cute, asks him how old he is and stuff. joe lies and says hes eighteen, when really he’s only sixteen and half. but he knows some people wont do a scene with under eighteen year olds and hey he doesn’t think he’s going to find a better dude than this to scene with him. the guy nods and asks him if hes ever scened before and joe admits he hasn’t, the guys says oh, well. if you want we could maybe go back to my place? and joe nods hastily cause fuck he /needs/ this, /needs/ to know who he really is, if he can handle being a sub.

And at this point he's hoping on it; because like, maybe Andy would actually notice him if he was a sub, so he lets the guy grab his wrist and squeeze, and take him out to his car. He could always ask to be dropped back off at his car later, anyways.

So he hops in and buckles up, let's the guy start driving as he fidgets, peering over at the guy (did he say his name? He must not have heard it over the music) to get a closer look

 

a little smugly he thinks that this dude will probably leave marks on his neck and well. maybe andy will see them and notice him, understand now that he’s a sub. its what hes /hoping/ anyways. the dude, jack or something, asks him what he does and joe tells him hes in a band. they have a conversation on the way to the dudes apartment and its nice of him because well, joe is starting to get nervous. he doesn;t even know if this guy is a good dom, if he’ll even bother to drive him back to his car after, if he even cuddles. it’s all running through his mind and he’s got this tiny sinking feeling in his stomach that maybe this wasnt his best idea.

But it's not like he can back out; jake or jack or whatever might get mad and make him walk back, and he did let him buy him a drink, so he sinks back in the seat and drops his gaze to his lap, his knee jumping up and down a bit nervously

they get there and they head into the dudes apartment, joe trailing behind nervously. he’s got his list and it feels like its burning a hole through his pocket, he just wants to get it out and give it to jake, jack. jake/jack tells him to sit and he fetches him a glass of water, watching him drink it all. he asks if hes ready, if he maybe has a list or something, and joe scrambles to get it out of his pocket and hand it to him.

Jake skims through it and raises an eyebrow at some of the items on it, and Joe blushes just a bit, because he /knows/ it's the ones that seem more Dom, and he should have thought of that, dammit, but Jake doesn't mention it, just hands the list back over to him and asks what exactly he wants out of the scene

joe explains it to him and they get right down to it and through out the whole scene joe’s being obedient, trying to repress all dom feelings. it works, mostly, he doesn’t once think about flipping the dude over and being the one teasing, he just lets himself enjoy it, even though he’s not that great. he doesn’t really care because this /has/ to be progress, right? he’s getting somewhere. it goes by in a blur and joe floats after he comes, sinking out if it.

but when he does come out of it he finds hes still messy, not sweaty anymore, just messy and achy, like jake hadn’t bothered to care. he’s not even in the bed and joe’s heart drops because. well. he should have expected to not come out of subspace with a stranger right there. so he finds the bathroom and cleans himself up, teeth digging into his lip the whole time.

He feels sick to his stomach and gets dressed silently, trying not to touch the bruises on his neck or even look at them, and he limps out of the bathroom to find jake, rubs his arm and asks if he can get a ride back to the bar, because it'd take like an hour to walk back and it's too dark out to really see besides that

jake hardly looks at him but nods, drives him back in silence. joe thanks him and climbs into his car, feeling so so sick and unloved. at the very least, he thinks, is that when band practice rolls around tomorrow they’ll actually pay attention to him. another plus is that hes found out he can sub just fine and that hes lost his virginity. its not to someone like, say andy, but its gone and he doesn’t have to worry about it anymore. he just. kinda wishes that was andy, not some stranger who hadn’t even bothered to clean him up.

And he slips back into the house and goes to bed, wakes up the next morning still feeling upset, like his skin didn't fit quite right, but he ignored it, and how sore he was, pulled on some new clothes and grabbed his guitar to leave for practice, hoping someone would /say something/ to him this time

Even if it was just asking if he felt any better. Although they probably hadn't noticed that he left. But he was trying to stay positive and maybe they did! Maybe Pete would apologize for being a dick. Ha. Fat chance. He'd probably just say that he knew all along Joe was faking and this proved it

he enters patricks garage and its just patrick there so far, playing a chord and humming, shaking his head every so often. joe watches him for a moment before calling out a hey. patrick turns and stands immediately, rushing over to him and hugging him. he says he was gonna call him last night but he got busy. joe notices a new hickey on his collarbone, but he doesn’t say anything. patrick knows what hes doing, he thinks bitterly. if fooling around with pete, someone who wont collar him, makes patrick happy, then so be it. 

patricks eyes widen when he sees joe’s hickies and he asks him if he did a scene and joe just nods, remembering the parts afterward. patrick squeals and asks him how it was, who it was with, etc, just wanting all the details. joe admits it was with a stranger and patrick frowns a little bit, asked if he at least used a condom and joe rolls his eyes because cmon hes not that stupid. but joe tells patrick he subbed and felt right the night before, felt like he was actually a sub and not some what of a dom. patrick hugs him again and tells him thats great for him, that hes happy joe is happy. 

and joe smiles because maybe he was overreacting a bit. of course patrick would have wanted to stick near pete the day before. it was all just in his head, at least the part where patrick ignored him.

And Patrick is being nice, asking about his experience and talking a little about his, although he doesn't make mention of the day before, but it's fine. Really, it is. And if Joe sits a little closer to Patrick than usual, Patrick doesn't mention it, just chatters about some of the lyrics Pete came up with, and the awesome drum line Andy thought of for it

Which is. Great. They can obviously work together without him. That's good to know. And then Patrick perks up and waves at Pete from over Joe's shoulder, and Joe just stiffens up and turns to look at him, smiles weakly, because he doesn't want to fight, not now. Not after everything that happened yesterday 

pete comes over and sits next to patrick, kissing his cheek and joe raises and eyebrow but says nothing because hes tired of fighting with pete. he doesn’t want to anymore. pete catches his eye and then his eyes dip to his neck, where a hickey is peeking out and he opens his mouth and then shuts it. patrick pinches his arm discreetly and pete frowns at him but again says nothing. so. joes okay at the moment.

patrick asks joe if hes come up with any riffs or anything and joe straightens up because!! hes being asked about music!! he starts to tell patrick about it and waves his hands excitedly because shit he loves playing guitar and hes got so many cool ideas. patrick nods enthusiastically the whole time, making joe ultimately feel better.

and then a little bit later andy steps into the room, twirling his drumsticks and joe swallows, purposefully shows off his neck a little more, hoping andy will say /something/ about it.

Yeah, and right off the bat Pete notices, frowns just a little before shrugging to himself. If Joe thinks that making Andy jealous is going to happen, well. He can think that. And, okay, he does feel a bit bad about the day before but evidentially it made Joe get his head out of his ass and admit some stuff to himself, so Pete was really doing him a favor

And Andy does notice the marks. It's kind of hard not to, with Joe tilting his head, his shirt slipping down to reveal them. But Andy doesn't mention it, just sits down and asks what they're talking about, and Joe slumps just a little--not enough to be noticeable--and lets Patrick steer the conversation

aw yeah hes kinda disappointed because. well. he thought andy would take a little interest at least, ask him how it went and stuff but hes just quiet. patrick and pete share a look and patrick knows andy is either being purposefully oblivious or hes just like, actually oblivious. patrick’s worked past the andy crush, mostly anyways, because well. hes done two scenes with pete now. pete totally notices it too like. sometimes andy can be dense when it comes to relationships. 

joe tries not to let it bother him though, just talks when he needs to. he knows he probably looks dejected but well he feels he maybe has a little right to be. he went out and tried to find his orientation for fucks sake. but it turns out it doesn’t exactly matter cause well. andy doesn’t seem to care.

For god's sake, a random stranger cared more about Joe giving off sub vibes than Andy. So he pretty much did that for what. Personal validation? Proving Pete right? It just. Sucked. So Andy just wasn't interested, no matter what he was. No wonder he was talking to Patrick more

At least he got a free drink out of last night, because everything else sucked

at the end of practice patrick asks if joe can stay the night. joes a little surprised because he figured maybe he’d want to go over to petes so they can fuck again or something, but he says yes of course. he doesn’t even have to go home because he has a drawer of his own clothes in patricks room, theyre so close.

patrick tells joe hes gonna see pete out and he comes upstairs with swollen lips like five minutes later, hazy eyes too. joe wants to ask him if he really knows what hes doing, if hes okay with not being collared and stuff, but patrick asks him a question first, asks if he did what he did the night before just to try to gain andy’s attention.

Joe stiffens up a bit and shrugs, doesn't look at Patrick. Says he was just trying to figure some stuff about himself out, and a scene was what he needed. He's definitely a sub, he tells Patrick, even if his voice wavers and his hands shake, just a little

Andy had nothing to do with it. I don't even like Andy, or his stupid tattoos or anything. And then, to change the subject, he jumps back to Patrick, asks if he really wants Joe here, when he could be with Pete

patrick tells him oookay if youve figured it out thats good. and suuuure you dont like andy. he says it in a light teasing tone though, poking joe and laughing. joe blushes a bit because cmon hes not /that/ obvious is he?? 

and patrick tells him that hey its not just petenpatrick, patrick loves joe like a brother and hes always going to be there for him. hes like. youre my best friend and ive known you longest. im not going to just leave you. that makes joe smile because he /is/ wanted, even if its not exactly the way he wants to be wanted. so he teases patrick about pete, says really? /pete/ of /all/ people? that dork? and patrick laughs and nods, a big smile coming onto his face at the mention of pete.

Joe nudges him again, and rolls his eyes, says that Patrick has the worst taste ever, because first he asked Joe, and now Pete? At least he upgraded, like. Less than a step, but still.

And then he scoots closer and hugs Patrick just a little, feels a little bit of tension leak out of him because oh. If feels nice to just touch someone who cares

patrick hugs him tight and says “joe can i tell you something important??” and joe says yeah and his heart thumps a little cause patrick is always hesitant to share secrets and the little fucker says that pete really knows how to fuck him and joe shoves him away and groans like oh my god he didnt need to know that and patricks dying of laughter, wheezing and stuff. and joes just groaning like why patrick why

then patrick sits up and clears his throat and goes in all honestly, and joe falls for it again, patrick says that he really is good at eating people out

Joe just yelps and clasps his hands over his ears, stands up and says he's totally leaving now because just. No. He needs his brain bleached because while he might've found Pete hot for like, five seconds when they first met, just no

And to be honest, the conversation does help cheer him up a bit, even if it reminds him that he should probably apologize to Pete about the day before and like, thank him for setting Joe straight

because now he can be happy and people will want to do scenes with him, and that's good. He'll move on from the Andy thing since it's obviously not happening and just. Be happy

hes a lot happier then he was earlier at least and he thanks patrick for that and patrick says any time. they collapse in a tangle of limbs on his bed and theyre quiet for a while, lost in their own thoughts, when really quietly patrick asks if joe thinks pete could ever love him, ever collar him. joe swallows because he really doesn’t know how to answer the question. hed never seen pete be with someone for more then two weeks, never heard him say hes in love. it seems unlikely but. pete is patricks best friend after all and joe can see chemistry between them but still. hes not sure. he just says maybe and patrick nods, falling quiet again.

patricks just thinking like. what more can i do to make pete collar me?? hes been on his best behavior in their scenes - theyve only done two but still - and petes never left the bed afterwards. that has to be a good sign, right??

He just has to keep trying, and give Pete space when he needs it, show that he's not like, clingy or needy and Pete will see he's a good choice and present him with a collar, and that thought does cheer him up a bit, especially imagining the type of collar he'd get

And then he narrows his eyes a little, nudges Joe again. Asks how come he could go out and sleep with a stranger and not expect a collar when he told Patrick that he shouldn't sleep with someone who wouldn't collar him after

joe shrugs a bit at that. he just tells him it was just something to find out who he really is, not some relationship. patrick shrugs as well, not questioning it. hes happy that joes mostly found out whats best or what hes best at, he hates seeing him upset.

its late and patrick finds himself thinking about the type of collar pete would want, if it would be soft or hard or black or white or whatever color. its nice to imagine. he imagines pete putting him on a leash and showing him off, maybe getting a collar contract that was a few months long to start off with. it all makes him warm and happy inside, just thinking about it honestly.

It's that thought that makes him smile and curl up into his pillow, knowing he's going to have good dreams that night because why wouldn't he? And then he'll see Pete tomorrow and kiss him and Pete will wrap his arm around him and be all affectionate as usual

Joe's still awake, but quiet, and a lot more relaxed than before, cause the affections made up a bit for what happened the night before, and he's going to be fine, and so's Patrick. Everything's gonna go great for them

 

(gonna head to sleep now its late lmao. ill probably be awake at like 10 or something lmao. also i love this verse tbh. weve actually wrote quite a bit!!)

Yeah we have! If you press ctrl shift c you can see how many words when you're on the computer. And I need to head to bed too, we'll talk tomorrow. But man we're mean to Joe and Patrick 

aw i feel a little bad for them but im sure theyll have a happy ending :)) night!

Most definitely. Even if they do have a few road bumps on the way. Night!'

Man we like angst. Or maybe it's just me bc I had a thought last night of fuckin. Joe trying to act more like a sub and he keeps getting hit on in bars including by the guys he once like, turned down when he considered himself a switch

nah i love angst too lmao. plenty of my fics have it.

but like. think about when they’re starting to tour around to get their name out and its just four smelly boys in a van?? omg.

like they load up the van and get into it and joe says andy can drive and he gets into the passenger seat while patrick and pete take the back for now. and like, its cramped and gross already but patrick doesn’t mind it cause hey he gets to spend more time with pete, his maybe sorta boyfriend (he’s only seventeen, he doesn’t realize its a friends with benefits situation yet) and well, with his friends making music and doing what he loves.

Babe...Patrick curls up next to Pete and Pete lets him and puts his hand on the back of his neck and squeezes and Patrick's eyes just darken and he scoots even closer till he's in Pete's lap and Pete is nice and lets him!!

aw. like maybe in the past few weeks theyve been doing a few scenes here and there because pete well, pete really likes how obedient and good patrick is and patrick is just head over heels, really wanting more out of it but respecting pete because even if hes not collared hes getting the chance to do scenes with pete and that in itself is great for him. pete doesn’t exactly show much affection outside of scenes so this is like a dream come true for patrick, being able to sit in his lap and just let him have a hand on his neck, grounding him.

Yeah and so Patrick just drifts for a bit because Pete's grounding him but at the same time he's allowed to like, just sigh and let his eyes drift closed, and Pete strokes his hair and just acts like he wants to Dom Patrick full time

pete knows its not the best thing to be doing since he doesn’t think he should collar patrick, at least right now, and he feels a little guilty about giving him false hope but he cant help it?? patrick’s cute and he’s the best sub pete’s ever had, not had but whatever, so obedient and pretty even though he’s inexperienced. so he just tries to make patrick happy and like, nuzzles the back of his head and keeps on hand on his neck and the other arm wraps around his waist just to keep him close against his body and it looks so possessive and it feels that way to patrick so hes like. warm and happy.

yeah!! and tbh, when they get to the first show that night, patrick absolutely rocks it. he’s happy and showing off and it’s so cute. patrick is so /good/ and pete nearly kisses him afterwards. he only stops himself because, well. no. and andy’s ignoring them and talking to a girl at the bar, while joe’s bouncing on his heels, waiting for them to all get back together so they can leave, seriously, they don’t need to stay in a bar

yeah patrick just does amazing and pete really wants to tell him that he was such a good boy out there and he wants to reward him but he bites his tongue, tells himself later, when they can actually afford a hotel room. but they go back out to the van because all the doms in the bar are making patrick feel a little loopy almost, just an overwhelming urge to drop to his knees. patrick smiles up at pete, just really cute and yawns, asking if he did good, if pete thinks it was good and pete cant resist him, just kisses him softly and tells him that yes, he did amazing.

and patrick absolutely /beams/ at him, and nuzzles him just a little before climbing back into the van, and joe throws pete this look like, don’t you dare break his heart before climbing in as well and curling up with him, letting pete take the first shift for driving

pete’s a little annoyed cause hey he wanted to cuddle with him but he just gets in and andy comes out a few minutes later, a smirk on his face as he climbs into the van because he totally just got a quick blowjob. he elbows pete when pete snickers, crossing his arms and just being quiet like he usually is. they start to go to the next place, following a map and missing a lot of exits because pete is stupid when it comes to navigating. it also bothers him its so quiet in the van but he decides he wont be a dick and blast the radio because when he glances in the rearview mirror, patrick’s sound asleep.

andy makes a quiet joke about him and joe being like little puppies all curled together, and pete just shrugs him off and looks back at the map, squinting because except for the headlights and the lights on the road it’s pretty damn dark. but at least they get there, with enough time for them to stop a car and sleep as well, because theyre going to need it since they have to do it against that night

yeah yeah. and later patrick wakes up and he untangles himself from joe and stretches, still feeling good about the previous day and petes praise. hes surprsingly the first one to awaken and when he sees the time its early, meaning he can get more sleep if he chooses. hes definitely not passing up the opportunity, so he fits himself in joes arms and falls back to sleep pretty easily. touring is rough.

it is and joe sighs and snuggles closer because!! yes!! affection is always great even if he’s sleeping. he’s a very cuddly person, what can he say. pete probably wakes up first because he doesnt need as much sleep, plus insomnia, so he sits up and looks around the van, doesnt move that much because andy’s heads on his shoulder but it doesnt mean he can’t twist around just a little and look back at patrick and how cute he is, and how sweet he looks

but it also hits him about how /young/ both patrick and joe look, because theyre only sixteen and he feels a little bad but? theyre rocking this, and it’s going to be fine. he’s not gonna fuck them up (too much)

pete just sits back and sighs, not knowing what hes gonna do with patrick. sweet faced, mostly innocent patrick who, from the looks of it, wants an actual relationship. petes just not certain he can do his best in a relationship, if he can handle one, even. he thinks maybe he should stop this, whatever it is, with patrick, before he hurts him too badly. its not like patrick’s collared or anything, but still, pete can just tell he wants more.

petes just not sure he can give it to him.

he can acknowledge that he’s a bit too fucked up for patrick and like, an actual relationship, and also that he fucked up starting this whole thing too and giving patrick expectations and now he pretty much has no clue what to do. he might just have to ask andy for advice while /also/ making sure that joe doesnt find out because while joe’s been more withdrawn since the whole “incident” it doesnt mean he won’t try and beat the shit out of pete if patrick’s upset

hes just like, mentally cursing himself. he should have said no to patrick when he asked if pete wanted to do a scene with him for the first time, he should have said that no, he didnt want to risk their friendship and the band, but of course he had to say yes, because he cant resist patrick, can never really say to no to him ever. and if he ends this patrick’s going to be absolutely shattered. he just doesn’t know what to do, its like if he does start a relationship, he’ll fuck it up. if he ends this friends with benefits thing, he’ll fuck it up.

in conclusion, he’s going to fuck up no matter what he tries. but he should probably do the thing that hurts patrick the least and just stop doing scenes but…

well. he’s always been selfish, even if he doesn’t deserve the things he’s being selfish over. which means he needs to go like, try and talk it over, see if he can dissuade patrick from wanting a relationship, while hopefully still doing scenes with him

knowing andy he’s probably had to do shit like this before, so. ask andy for advice before anything

definitely. he loves the sex but he just feels he’ll hurt or fuck up patrick in the long run and he doesn’t want that at all. he decides when they get a hotel room he’ll talk it over with patrick and hopefully he wont overreact or get too upset. he definitely reminds himself to talk to andy about it because even if andy is a year younger hes definitely got more experience with these types of things.

as soon as andy is awake pete nudges him, jerks his head towards the door and andy climbs out with pete, rubs his arms because its pretty cold and asks what pete wants, and if it’s going to take a while because if it is could they please go somewhere warm?

pete ignores him and explains the whole situation with patrick, saying he wants to keep doing scenes and stuff but he doesn’t think a relationship will work out because hes too messed up for that sort of thing. andy blinks and sighs like, cmon pete. really. but he tells him that maybe he should gently explain to patrick why a relationship wont work and maybe they should stop doing scenes. pete interjects, says he still wants sex, but andy gives him a nasty look and tells him its not one or the other, its both or none. he tells him hows patrick supposed to get over him if theyre having sex on the regular?? 

and he reiterates that he should be /gentle/ with him, dammit, because patrick’s a kid, and seriously, he either gets sex and a relationship or no sex and no relationship, and since he doesnt want the relationship, he’s not getting sex from patrick

and then he tells pete that he needs to practice saying no because he knows that pete isnt really good at turning him down, and maybe at the same time practice what he’s going to say to patrick. and also joe, if patrick talks to him

andy then claps him on the back and tells him good luck before going back to the van

pete groans because jesus what has he got himself into. he gets back into the van too cause its cold out and thinks about what hes going to say. he kinda wants to go with the typical its not you its me but that makes him laugh so maybe he shouldnt go with that. maybe he’ll just wing it, say what comes to mind at the time. he turns and looks at patrick again, all bundled up and cute and frowns.

andy nudges him and whispers, “maybe patrick can handle you. don’t give him up so easily” cause andy really is a good friend and he is pretty wise for his age. plus he doesnt like to see pete upset.

and it does make him think that /maybe/ he could try, if only for patrick. if it does fail well, patrick knows it was petes fault but he was /trying/. and that means that he should probably going to buy a collar, and give it to patrick. not a contract, obviously, but it should be good enough until the relationship inevitably fails and he needs to go on the run if patrick cries

yeah. collars, while important, aren’t like. as binding as a contract, because contracts mean the dom is required to be with that person for a set amount of time. obviously they can be broken but thats costly. so petes still conflicted, maybe thinking hey, i kinda really like patrick and patrick likes me so why dont we just try it out for a while, see how it goes and stuff, maybe it’ll be okay.

obviously hes going to talk to joe and see what he thinks, because joe is patricks best friend too and pretty protective of him and petes /trying/ to reconcile things with him, trying to move past the whole ‘incident’ and stuff. but thanks to andy he thinks maybe he can just try. they’ll still be best friends no matter what happens and pete takes comfort in that.

yeah, which means, first off, get joe alone and talk to him, and then maybe see what type of collars he can buy in this town, and give it to patrick after the show. not the most romantic, but, whatever. it’ll have to do.

so as soon as joe wakes up (patrick’s still sleeping, which is adorable but also slightly unhelpful) pete gives him a look and motions for him to get up so they can talk, and joe tugs his jacket around him further and untangles from joe and gets out of the van and follows after pete warily

hes still a little on guard cause pete did hurt his feelings pretty badly that one time but pete just raises his hands and says “its about patrick” so joe listens to pete ramble on about how he wants to at least try a relationship with patrick but he wanted to see what joe thought and hes saying not a contract just yet but maybe a collar what do you think hed like joe and joe can tell hes been thinking abt this, given his nervous ramble.

joe bites his lip and sighs. he knows pete makes patrick happy and patrick makes pete happy too. its great seeing them both happy because before pete had met patrick hed been a lot less bright and cheerful. so he tells pete that if he hurts patrick in anyway joe will beat him the fuck up. then he tells him patrick would probably prefer something soft, something that stands out. its the type of person patrick is

pete thanks him like, twenty times.

joe scoffs and shuffles his feet, asks if pete’s finished because he should probably go buy something soon, and then he adds in a softer note that he should apologize for being a dick before, because pete was right, about it, and he shouldn’t have challenged him like that

but still. he will use his height as an advantage and destroy pete in a fight if it comes down to it. patrick is his bestie and he will fight for him

pete thanks him again and looks at his map. they’re in philadelphia or something, theres bound to be a collar store here, so he just waves his arms and tells joe hes gonna go now and look for one and if patrick wakes up just say pete went to go look at the venue or something because its a surprise!!

so he wanders off and through the help of some people (who wrinkle their noses because he hasn’t changed in like three days) finds a store. its big and wow has a huge selection and pete enters feeling nervous. its not like hes never purchased a collar before or never collared someone before its just that this is patrick, someone he actually likes and can maybe have a future with. hes still not a hundred percent sure what to get so he just browses for a while.

until he spots this soft black collar, padded on the inside, and it’s not leather because, well. andy would murder him. but still. it’s pretty much perfect. has an o ring to attach a leash or a name tag and it’s /gorgeous/. it doesnt look too expensive either, because, well. not leather. so he can afford it

hell yes

he just thinks of how amazing it will look on patrick, how the black will make his skin look even whiter. hes just like, in love with this collar right now, its like, perfect for patrick. he grabs it and its cheap, probably cause its not leather, and hes one of those sappy people that buy boxes to put the collars in so of /course/ he has to get a little box to put it in and present to patrick. he kinda wants to buy a leash too but hes in a tiny band with barely any money and he wants to eat dinner later so he resists.

he brings the items up to the front and checks out, bouncing on the balls of his feet cause hes actually really excited for tonight. he finds himself so ready to see patrick’s expression, how overjoyed he’ll probably be.

he almost doesnt want to wait, because god, how pretty would patrick be with it wrapped around his throat, singing his heart out, and it’d mean no one flirting with him because he’s taken, belongs to /pete/, and that thought gives pete pause, just a little bit of pride wells up in him because yes, this is going to work. hes going to make it work

but its okay because he’ll be singing with the collar around his throat tomorrow, looking so pretty with it on. no one will hit on /his/ patrick, cause theres a collar. hes tempted to get a nametag, something that says property of pete wentz or something cause hes just that jealous, but he thinks a collar will do. its considered extremely rude to hit on a collared sub so pete doesnt have to worry much. 

so he heads back to the van and thankfully patricks still asleep (hes a heavy sleeper and sleeps 60% of the time on the road) so he can show joe and andy the collar. joe approves of it and andy tells him nice, says that its cool its not leather. pete puts it in the box and slides that under the seat, patrick wont find it there cause they never let him drive. hes buzzing with excitement, cause in a few hours patrick will really be his.

his nerves have mostly gone away and he’s even more in your face than usual during the show, which the crowd just eats up, and when the shows over and done with they pack up quickly and pete shoos joe and andy away so he can talk to patrick alone

and patrick is confused but also excited because?? it might finally be what he wanted, and pete pulls the box out, jittering a little but trying to stay cool, and he hands the box off to patrick, who opens it up with shaking hands and just. gasps quietly and looks up at pete, asks if it means what he thinks it means

pete swallows and nods, says that he wants to try out a relationship. patricks maybe misting up a bit and he asks pete if theres a contract too. pete shakes his head and says something like i just thought that we could try this for a while, see where it goes, yeah? patricks not even disappointed about that, just so fucking happy that petes collaring him, actually making him his. pete asks if he can put the collar on and patrick hands it over, hands still shaking. he like, wonders if its actually real, if petes really touching his cheek gently and then buckling the collar around his neck. pete moves back and admires it, the collar jet black against his skin. its beautiful, hes beautiful and patrick laughs weakly and touches his neck because?? wow??

and pete kisses him all softly and smiles and asks if patrick likes it, if he’s going to be okay, and patrick nods, speechless, and hugs pete really softly, thanks him over and over again quietly, and pretty much clings to pete and stays close even as they go back into the bar to grab andy and joe, who, of course, have split up, andy surrounded by a group of subs and joe sitting near the stage, not looking at andy

patrick’s like, still shocked over the whole collaring thing. like sure it wasn’t super romantic, over a candlelight dinner or before sex or whatever, but it was so very pete and that made it better. so patrick clings to pete, winding their arms together so he can stick to his side and pete beams as people look at patrick, so proud to have him as his sub. they head over to andy first because pete knows why joes alone and he doesn’t want to grab joe and make him see andy even closer. so they tell andy to get a move on, they got places to be. next is joe and joe still doesn’t look at andy, just compliments patricks collar. patrick blushes and smiles, still a little like, wow i cant believe that just happened. the weight around his neck is weird and unfamiliar but its so good, patrick already loves it.

yeah and so they pile into the van, pete and patrick in the back with joe in the front with andy, and patrick’s in pete’s lap and just curled up on him, nuzzling pete’s chest as pete pets his hair and murmurs at him, all sweet and soft because patrick is like, floating on cloud nine.

it helps that andy and joe are both silent in the front seat, joe hunched over in his seat, ignoring what was happening in the back because he doesn’t need to be more jealous, thanks so much

aw yes. pete also has something else planned for patrick, something that just like, popped into his head. he waits until they stop somewhere and then whispers for patrick to follow him into the furthest seat in the back. patricks curious, not really knowing what petes gonna do until pete says in a quiet voice, “do you want me to buy a leash for you?” and when patrick shivers and nods, pete pulls him into his lap, whispering into his ear all the things he’ll do.

pete of course, had planned this. he fishes out a tube of lube and tells patrick that its been soooo long since theyve got to do this and does patrick think he can be a good boy and be quiet? patrick whimpers softly and nods, taking off his pants when pete tells him to. pete growls in his ear how pretty he looks with the collar on, how fucking badly he wants to bend him over right now, but tells him fingering him will have to do for now.

patrick bites his lip and nods, eyes dark, and wiggles out of his jeans obediently, knees on the outside of pete’s legs as he tries to open the lube quietly, slicking his fingers and telling patrick that he /has/ to be quiet, even if he has to bite down on his shoulder, as he presses one finger in slowly, trying to stay silent as well to hear patrick’s tiny whimpers

its so hard for patrick to keep quiet because it feels so good, the movement of his fingers combined with how elated he is over the collar and he /knows/ hes not going to last very long. its pete and he belongs to pete now. patrick whispers brokenly that he cant, its so much, he needs to come now, and pete shushes him and tells him he can be good and wait. so patrick lets out tiny, muffled cries into pete’s shoulder, grinding down onto his fingers. 

pete uses his other hand to pull on the collar, eyes dark. he cant wait for a hotel room, cant wait to bend patrick over and pull on the collar as he fucks him. he makes a mental note to save up enough for it, because while watching patrick writhe on his fingers is good, its not as good as being inside of him.

mhm and finally patrick has to just bite down on pete’s shoulder and drops his head, whining and begging and pete /has/ to let him come, mutters for him to let go, and patrick comes all over his shirt, grinding down into his lap and making pete come in his pants as well, because /fuck/, patrick’s so gorgeous when he comes, saying pete’s name

theyre both sweaty and messy and patricks shaking, not really in his headspace cause they werent really doing a scene. pete pants and sheds his clothing, changing. patrick pulls on his boxers and jeans again, arms shaky and grabs a new shirt. patrick has no clue when they’ll get to wash clothes next so he whispers “maybe next time we should be naked.” and pete just smirks.

they cuddle up after that, pete rubbing his thumb under the collar. its soft and gently and nice and patrick falls asleep quickly, but pete stays up. he feels pretty good about their relationship right now, confident that he can make it work.

yeah! theyre closer than ever and just so cuddly and disgustingly romantic and andy just rolls his eyes and says he told him so before he wanders off to go talk to a few people, and joe shoves patrick lightly and says he’s going to get diabetes from watching them and walks off as well, so he can get some fresh air and away from all the romance, he claims

patrick just sticks his tongue out at joe and goes back to being all romantic with pete. hes super happy but theres still a tiny part of him thats like?? “pete didnt want a contract” and that makes him feel a little bad but hes not going to say anything because hes collared and hes petes and thats more then enough. 

omf shows??? patrick singing his heart out and theres the collar around his neck, showing off just who he belongs to. and pete will stalk over to him and kiss his neck, right above the collar, and watch patrick shiver and his voice waver.

bless bbies. and so doms just back off and leave him alone, and pete doesnt flirt with anyone, leaving the subs to andy, who absolutely flock to him, which kinda pisses other doms off because who are they supposed to flirt with now?? but patrick’s just gleeful because pete is so amazing and this band is amazing and everything is perfect

but joe tho. hes happy for patrick, he truly is, but he cant help but envy him, like, he has a hot boyfriend and hes collared at barely seventeen. joe on the other hand is stuck with watching andy flirt with countless subs, oblivious to the fact joe has a major crush on him. glumly he thinks at least he doesnt have to compete with patrick anymore. 

yeah because there was no way he could compete with like, the full package. and theres no way he can compete with other subs either. and so he’s like, the only one who isnt getting laid or doing scenes because he’s seen andy walk off and come back in an hour, completely satisfied, and it sucks. he needs to just get over him already, honestly, but he doesnt really see anyway to do it, and so he just. sits off to the side, knees pulled up so he takes up less room and people watches until someone comes to get them and they can leave

:(( poor joe. he feels like its a few months ago all over again. he knows scening with strangers wont catch andys attention so he thinks long and hard about what will. he decides that being obedient and making himself look prettier will have to do, so whenever andy asks him to do something, instead of complaining he just does it quickly and quietly. it surprises not only andy but pete and patrick, cause usually joes the biggest complainer.

yeah and like. they don’t really see why? but when pete’s feeling particularly snappish he throws out a comment about joe’s embracing his inner sub, until patrick elbows him and tells him to cut it out

but andy doesnt even say anything, and after a while, he stops saying thank you as often too, and joe just gets quiet, and tries to hide it. the only upside (which isnt even much of an upside) is that the obedience seems to have been noticed by other doms, which. he’s not that happy about, and he can snap at them, which he /does/, because frankly fuck ‘em, but it just seems to make them think that he needs to be trained. um. no

so joes snappy and quiet and all around always feeling in a bad mood cause?? why wont andy just fucking notice him? is he /that/ unattractive?? he just cant think of what else to do, other then get caught jacking off by andy while moaning his name. like, what else can he do to appeal to him?? hes already making himself looking nicer, already being obedient! 

he wonders if he should just act as bad as possible and wait for andy to order him to his knees.

it seems to work with other doms, who like a challenge, not that he listens to them, and so the next time andy asks joe to navigate for him, joe just pulls his hoodie up and ignores him, turning away from him, and when andy asks /again/, a little more impatient, joe pulls out his music player and turns it on loudly, doesnt even acknowledge andy

cause that seems to work for the guys (and some girls) at the bar, who got all growly and said they loved a challenge

he just flat out ignores andy and he can tell hes getting more frustrated with every passing day. joes a little smug because he can tell that any days hes gonna snap and either send him to his knees or bend him over and spank him. either would fine to joe, honestly. so he just keeps at it, waiting for the day to come.

but /apparently/ andy’s more stubborn, or maybe more polite, than he first thought, because he just. doesnt seem to care, about obedience or disobedience, and it /sucks/. he’s a fount of patience, apparently.

and so he’s stuck watching patrick and pete flirt and kiss, and watch andy go off with random subs after every show, and he gets more and more frustrated, because he wants to get fucked, or fuck someone, and nothing is /working/ 

and it sucks cause andys not talking to him anymore cause joes not talking to him so hes like!! im just gonna get caught jacking off or something like that. so he plans it out, tells andy hes going to go grab something from the van and he’ll be back in two mins. its before a show too so theyre setting up so andy has to go looking for joe when he doesnt show up, because hello the show is starting in like thirty minutes

he comes back to the van and opens it and hears his fucking name being moaned out. he sees joe and hes got two fingers pressed inside of him, teeth digging into his lip and his other hand stroking himself. andy is like, holy shit

he’s just like. well, that explains a few things, but he should probably just. leave until joe finishes, because he’s not going to talk to him at the moment. and, he totally knows he’s like pete, or what pete was like before, although he wasnt stupid enough to collar people only to dump them. he’s good for one night stands and with subs who understand that its a one night stand

...but still, joe hasn’t noticed him yet, so he can still watch for a bit and admire, even if he’s going to not mention it, ever, so he doesn’t fuck with joe’s feelings, and he’ll get over him. its not like he’s a virgin either, so he really shouldn’t be acting like one

(although andy hadn’t seen joe go off with anyone since the time he came to practice covered in hickeys, but that doesnt really mean anything. theyre on tour)

and yet. andys hard cause well. it is pretty hot watching someone finger themself. he kinda wants to go in there and take over but he feels its just the dom speaking, wanting control, so he quietly shuts the van door and leaves, eyes still wide. so he may not have like, the actual joe, but hes definitely getting off on that image and the moan of his name later. 

hes thinking maybe he just hasnt seen joe go off with anyone. hes sixteen hes like, always horny, cmon. joe had to have been getting some action.

He's /seen/ Joe surrounded by doms, so it's not like he doesn't have any choices. After the show tonight he'll pull Joe aside and talk to him about how to get doms, because if he's acting like Andy's his only choice, well. It's his loss. 

And when Andy doesn't mention what happened in the van, Joe just slumped, wasn't as active during the show that night as he was previously, just mostly stood in one spot, played perfectly and let everyone else shine

and andy, true to his word, talks to him about it. joes uncomfortable, not looking at him with a frown on his face. andy tells him he can get any dom if he tries hard enough and thats when joe looks up with an almost hurt look and mutters “not any dom” he stalks away after that, just not caring. hes done with andys bullshit and hes gonna find some amazing dude who will be an amazing dom and it wont be andy!! cause he deserves someone who wont hurt his heart.

mhm, like, he’s still stubbornly holding on to that ‘only a sub’ thing, so it narrows his pool of people to date, but whatever. he’ll show andy that he doesnt need him and andy will realize he’s jealous but it’ll be too late. and so the next show joe’s on his best behavior, dressed all nicely and doms come to him and he flirts, doesn’t look at andy /once/

yes, he just flirts with a bunch of different guys and one dude is really incredibly nice, a gentleman and sweet too, complimenting their music. hes cute too so joe focuses mainly on him, talking to him stuff. by the end of the night he has his number, saying if him and the rest of the band want to come crash at his place they can. he tells the others that and they accept the offer because finally!! beds!! so they head over there and the dude welcomes them in, gushing about how hes been a fan for a while. he tells joe he can sleep in his room, says theres a spare room and a couch too. pete winks at joe when joe follows the dude, still kinda happy how quick that took.

and while joe doesnt have his list on him (it got destroyed in the wash, the one time they did wash their clothes, oops) but still. the dude seems cool, and pretty nice, so one time without his list should be fine. he can just tell him if he doesnt like something, and the guy--chris--seems like the type who would listen

and joe doesnt look at andy as he goes to the guy’s room, and strips when he’s told, even kneels down, shoving back the feelings he’s having, just like last time, because dammit, this is going to be /good/, he needs to chill

and it is good. its tons better then his first time, chris is the gentler type of dom, which makes sense because he seems pretty sweet so far. he listens and respects joe which makes joe feel better at suppressing his dom feelings. it goes really well and he floats afterwards. hes a little afraid of coming out and not being clean or being alone but when he does, hes cleaned up and under the covers with chris, his head on his shoulder. chris is sleeping but hes there and thats the best thing joe could ask for. and for once in the past few months he actually feels happy, content with himself. its great.

(vaguely he can hear patrick moaning in the next room over)

he has a sense of satisfaction the next morning, when he wakes up and chris has joe’s head on his chest, and wakes up and kisses him, and joe hums a bit, kisses back because he deserves to be happy, dammit, and if this is what he gets he’s taking it

and chris lets him borrow a shirt, so he can wear something new, and it’s a little big on him, width wise, but still, its soft and /clean/, and he follows chris down the stairs and sits on the kitchen counter while chris grabs some cereal, and is generally really pleased with himself 

he did a good job picking him

yeah!! the only thing he notices is that chris seems a little short tempered, but hey, lots of people are. hes sure he has other flaws but well, joe has flaws, pete does, patrick does, everyone. so he think he could learn to really like him, like, a lot. the shirt is a little big on him but it makes him feel good, something comforting, almost feeling like a claim.

and then like, pete and patrick come down a while later, thanking chris a whole ton for letting them sleep, explaining they havent slept in an actual bed in like, two weeks now. chris tells them its no problem, he enjoyed having them over, he winks at joe when he says this. patrick rubs absentmindedly at his collar and chris seems to just now notice it, exclaiming wow, is pete your dom? 

and patrick blushes when pete kisses the side of his head and nods.

and chris says they’re cute together, passes them the cereal and ruffles joe’s hair, grins at him, eyes dropping down to where the hickeys he made are peeking out from under the shirt, and joe smiles back, lets chris tilt his head up and kiss him again, because he’s a good kisser, and actual romantic affection!!

andy comes in sometime while chris is kissing him, and doesnt say anything, just grabs a handful of cereal, rather than a bowl, because, milk is a no no. he doesnt even seem to notice, which is fine. joe’s over him, really

(and if chris notices how joe’s eyes linger on andy when they separate, he just frowns a bit, but doesnt say anything)

hm yeah. since its still early and stuff they dont have to get on the road quite yet and thats something joes thankful for. chris says he has mariokart if they want to play and they all say yeah!! video games!! entertainment!! finally!! so pete and patrick and andy head out to the living room area but joe stops chris really quick

he asks him like, if this is a one night thing or what, cause they’ll be touring again in a few hours and theyll be gone. hes barely seventeen and while chris isnt twenty yet its still an age difference, so joe doesnt really know what to do. he actually doesnt want this to just be a one night thing because chris is really cool and he doesnt think he’ll find a dom quite like him.

and chris asks all teasingly if joe’s asking for a collar, brushes his hand across his neck and squeezes the back of his neck, points out that they’ve got less of an age difference than pete with patrick, and chris does like him, and has been a fan for a while, so if that’s what joe wants, they could make it work

he offers to like, collar him, because he does have a collar that his parents got him when they first noticed he was a dom, and he’d show joe, collar him with that until he can get a proper one, if he wants it

joe goes bright red, because wow like? he hadnt been expecting that at all. he tells chris that well maybe they could get to know each other more first? he points out its only been like, a couple hours. chris looks sheepish and laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. he says like, well, joe is just really cool and stuff and hes never actually collared anyone before.

joe says he cant believe that, cause hes a hot dude, how can he have not. and chris laughs again and says really. but he tells joe he’ll text him and maybe when they get done touring they can visit each other and stuff.

yeah and chris snags the box where he keeps the collar, shows it to joe, and it’s like, definitely expensive; his parents obviously wanted the best for his sub, and he touches it really softly, says he doesnt know if he can accept it, because it’s too much, really

and chris just rubs the back of his neck again, says that he’s worth it, and how he doesnt know how joe didnt have a dom before, with how pretty and /good/ he is, and joe goes even redder, drops his gaze and mutters a thank you

joe kinda wants to tell him he feels like a switch sometimes but he keeps it to himself because this is the first time hes been treated so good, he cant ruin it, at least not now. he tells chris he’ll definitely think about it, kisses him gently as a thank you cause its a really amazing gesture. chris smiles and they go to where the others are waiting. pete and patrick are bickering like a married couple over lyrics, as usual, and that makes joe laugh. joe knows that if they got into arguments like they do over music over normal couple things, pete would put patrick over his knee and spank him. but with music pete never cared how far arguments went. occasionally hed put patrick down on his knees, but otherwise, it was rare.

joe smiles at that and shakes his head, hoping he can maybe have that kind of relationship with chris.

it would definitely be nice, and chris obviously knows what he’s thinking, cause he ruffles joe’s hair and laughs, leans down to nip one of the hickeys he made and murmur that he can’t wait to see joe in his collar, which makes him shiver a bit, tilt his head and says that he’s looking forward to it as well

and it kinda does get patrick and pete and andy’s attention, not that joe notices, because chris has a possessive hold on his hips and it feels nice, even as chris’ hands creep up his shirt just a bit

pete coughs and says hey if theyre gonna do that can pete and patrick do it and joe blushes cause he kinda forget that the others were there and watching, hes just caught up with chris. andy says nothing, just looks away.

they play some mariokart for a while and patrick sits in petes lap, waving is hands wildly everytime pete beats him. joe wants to sit in chris’ lap tbh but hes afraid hes like, too heavy. patrick is small and can fit in anyones lap. chris is taller then him a bit but hes definitely not like, super thin and stuff so he kinda just sits next to him closely.

he’s lanky, and kinda skinny, but still. he’s probably too tall to fit in his lap, without obstructing his view but chris just slings an arm over joe’s shoulder and pulls him closer, till joe’s like, half in his lap and half out, and joe hands his controller off to andy and watches instead, because chris’ free hand is rubbing the back of his neck, and it feels /really/ good

and chris isnt even like, thinking about it, which means hes normally just that affectionate and it’s nice, even when chris loses a game and his hand tightens up on his neck and he growls a curse

and thats like the best cause its a little pressure, reminds him that hey hes a sub!! and its really good and he likes it a lot.

but then it comes time for them to leave and joes really like :-(( cause this is the first guy whose liked him and he thinks hes cool and all that. chris once again offers the collar, says if you want to be reminded of me or so other guys dont creep on you, cause i wanna take you out on a real date and all that.

and joe bites his lip, /really/ thinks about it, before nodding, because, well. he does like chris, and this is probably the best he’s going to get, and he smiles a bit, tilts his head up so chris and put it on him, brush his hand over his neck and squeeze, just a bit, before he lets go, takes a step back to admire it

and it /is/ pretty on joe, chris says as much, grabs joe’s hips and drags him closer, squeezes and says he wishes he could show joe how pretty he looked, and see for himself how good joe looked naked except for the collar

but joe has to leave, and instead chris bites his bottom lip and kisses him deeply, moving one of his hands back to grab his ass and pull him closer

ooh and joe knows this is moving a little fast but whatever, hes seventeen and has his whole life fuck going slow. they break apart and joe promises to call him, leaves with a smile on his face. the collar is so nice, padded on the inside and its the weirdest feeling ever to joe, having something tight around his neck, but its a good kinda of weird, one he can definitely get used to.

he comes out with a grin on his face and patricks the first to see the collar, oohing over it. he doesnt say that joe is moving a little fast, just compliments the collar and says its really cool, a hand on his own collar as he speaks. his eyes are wide, full of awe at it. collars that nice are expensive as hell.

its pete that ruins it though, wrinkles his nose and tells joe that collaring after one night is pretty fast and joe scowls at him because fuck pete, before patrick he’d been collaring left and right. who was he to talk?

 

and seriously. he’s the one who said that joe needed to get over himself and be a proper sub, and get collared, and honestly? fuck off, pete. no one asked you, and i really don’t care about your opinion

and joe’s bristling when he gets in the van, shoves to the back and turns his music on so he doesn’t have to hear it, because, seriously. pete’s a hypocrite and an asshole. at least patrick thought it was cool

before he turns his music on though he can hear patrick and pete arguing, patrick telling pete he doesnt have to be such an ass about it and that makes joe feel better too, patrick sticking up for him. then he cranks his music up and ignores everything, still feeling good about the collar tho. he almost cant wait for the end of tour so he can call chris up, tell him hes free. that one night wasnt enough to satisfy joe for long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay more uneditedness

in the meantime patricks ignoring pete for being an ass to joe. that gives pete some time to think about contracts.

yeah because like. he and patrick are /still/ going strong, and the tour’s about over, and patrick’s nearly eighteen so? it’s the next step, and pete hasn’t fucked up /that/ badly, excluding this, which patrick will get over soon, probably. so he’s thinking about like, the least expensive contract for like, six months, and then they can work up to a bigger one if they last through that, and since patrick’s climbed in the back to share music with joe, pete has the chance to like, nudge andy, ask what he thinks about it

andy thinks its a good idea and tells him so. he says that they’ve been together for a few weeks now and pete has been great. he still really likes patrick and patrick of course likes him. he decides that he’ll get one after the tour ends, surprise patrick with the papers over dinner and see what he thinks about it.

mhm, and he snaps out of his thoughts when andy coughs loudly, tells him to hurry up and tell him where the hell he’s going, and that’s pretty much the end of that conversation, like, period. pete’s not gonna ask joe for his opinion unlike last time, because, well. joe’s upset with him, which is fine, he’s got a right to be upset, even if pete is right about this, nevermind that it’s hypocritical

he’s not apologizing for speaking his mind, and joe will get over it, like last time

they all really cant wait for the tour to be over, honestly. theyre all a little homesick and tired of sleeping in gross three day old clothes and stuff. its fun an all but being home is better. it also means pete cant fuck patrick, hasnt had the chance to at all and thats the most disappointing to him because cmon he collared patrick weeks ago and they still havent had the chance to have a scene.

and joe wants to go home so he can call chris. andy wants to go home because he just wants. at least, pete thinks, the tour is almost over.

And thank god for that. It means tying Patrick down and properly fucking him without anyone to bother them, and it means not having to avoid anyone who's pissed off or tired, and bed! Bed is always great. Plus it means not having to deal with mood swings and having his own space

And it also means that Joe and Patrick won't be attached at the hip whenever one of them is pissed off, because seriously. It's annoying to have to pry your hot boyfriend off of another guy, even if that guy is a sub

definitely, pete just really wants to tie patrick down and test out all his kinks properly, make him beg for hours on end really. and since hes thinking of getting a contract theyll be closer then ever, pete loves spending time with him. he just hopes it lasts, that he doesnt fuck something up or that patrick gets tired of him.

and yeah, once they get home petes sure that joe and patrick will have had enough of each other for a while because he does get a little jealous when patrick cuddles with joe and not him. hes his boyfriend, he deserves the cuddles.

yeah, and like. he’s still a little jealous that patrick even considered losing his virginity to /joe/ of all people, because really? pete’s been here the whole time and joe’s not even a dom. but on the plus side, joe’s definitely going to be busy with chris, or kris, or whatever, which means he’ll have patrick to himself, so. score

and they can take a break from practising, at least for a bit, get some r&r pete knows that andy wants to go back home for a bit to see his mom, and they’ll all be busy doing their own things, leaving patrick to himself

pete knows that patrick lives a good twenty minutes away from his apartment and he doesnt really want to drive all that way every day. maybe he can get patrick to record something for him, some low quality vid of him fucking himself or something. pete doesnt know, he just knows that there will be days when hes not up for driving. he hopes that patrick will drive to his anyways, that way they can have the space to themselves to play for hours.

or maybe he can even get patrick to stay the night, at least for a bit; pete’s already charmed his mom, it can’t be that hard, right?

and when they do get home, patrick’s exhausted, and so are the rest of them, and he kisses pete softly, before going into his own home, says he’ll see pete in a few days because he’s going to sleep for like, a week

and yet joe gets invited in and gets to stay the night. how is that fair?

its whatever to pete because he uses the time patrick stays away to plan the dinner and the contract, everything. apparently, everyone had failed to tell patricks mom that he’d been collared. he remembers the “oh my goodness!!” shed let out when she saw him, collar snug against his neck. shed been shocked but ultimately happy for patrick, which was good for pete, because contracts for people under eighteen needed a guardians signature.

so he gets the contract, calls patricia and tells her. she agrees and signs it, wishing him the best of luck and telling him to treat patrick right. of course he says yes. he takes patrick out to his fave restaurant a few days later, the contract rolled up with a ribbon around it. 

yeah, picks patrick up and takes him out dressed all nicely, has saved up money so they can buy whatever they like, and during the dessert portion he nudges the contract over to patrick, whose mouth drops open, and he takes it with shaking hands, undoes the ribbon and reads over it while pete watches him intently

by the time he gets to the end and sees his mom’s signature, and the space for his own, he’s tearing up, grabs pete’s hand and squeezes, nodding quickly, saying yes, of course he’ll sign, does pete have a pen?

aww. pete gives him a pen and he takes it, hand shaking as he scrawls his signature. pete smiles so widely and watches as patrick sniffs, wiping his eyes furiously cause a contract is a huge deal and commitment and petes ready for it, wow. pete kisses his knuckles and tells him he’ll take it to get filed tomorrow. he also tells him its a six month one and that it can be renewed, for longer, he adds hopefully, at the end of it. patrick nods and feels emotion wash over him and he doesnt even feel bad that hes nearly about to cry. pete promises him that they’ll go look at some toys tomorrow too, his treat because patrick was such a good boy the whole tour.

patrick beams at him and squeezes his hand harder, says he can’t wait to tell joe, but he wants to go home with pete first off, to celebrate maybe? and pete’s eyes widen and he gets the dessert to go, practically drags patrick out to the car and drives like a maniac to get back to his apartment to fuck patrick again, finally

hell yes. its this awkward process because pete keeps stopping to make out with patrick and by the time they get into the bedroom patricks lips are swollen and his hat is gone and he just looks so beautiful, especially with the collar. pete kisses him deeply and pulls away, tells him he has some restraints he went out and bought if patrick wants to try them out. patrick tells him fuck yes he wants to, hed be crazy not to.

mhm and pete tells him to undress while he grabs them, and when he’s back patrick’s kneeling on the bed, looking at him shyly, biting his lip, and pete just curses and presses patrick back, locks his arms to the headboard with padded cuffs, and he asks patrick to repeat his safe word, just in case, before he kisses him again, grabs the lube and presses his fingers against patrick’s mouth for him to suck before anything else

yeah, he just fucks patricks mouth with his fingers. patricks gotten better at bjs cause there have been lots of rushed ones in shitty bar bathrooms, so he doesnt gag much anymore. hes a natural cocksucker, pete always tells him. he does that for a few minutes, leaning down to nip at his nipple, enjoying the harsh cry he lets out, arching up into him. pete tells him to tell him exactly how he feels, he wants to know everything right now. he wants to make him scream. thats his goal for the night, make patrick scream.

and at the rate this is going, it’s going to be /easy/ to do that, as patrick whines around his fingers until pete pulls his fingers out and pinches at his other nipple, sucking hickeys down his chest until he’s breathing on his dick, which makes patrick moan loudly, cause pete’s never actually blown him before, and /god/, it’d be so nice, and evidently pete hears his pleas, and sucks lightly on the head of his cock, opening the lube and coating his fingers before he pins patrick’s hips down to the bed and presses a finger in

patrick whimpers loudly, trying to buck up but hes holding him down. he tries to grind down but pete removes his finger and looks up, saying “no, dont be impatient now,” si when he does slide his finger back in patrick shakes, trying his hardest not to grind down. pete sucks at him lightly, pressing another finger into him. he can tell when patricks about to come and he removes his fingers, tsking. he tells him hes not a virgin, that he can handle a few fingers without coming, be a good boy and dont come. he tells him if he needs to he’ll put a cock ring on him, that way he cant at all.

patrick whines and nods, says he’ll be good, he /promises/, and he tries to still himself, let pete work easier, because he really wants to get fucked, really wants to come with pete inside him, and tells pete that, pleads for him to hurry up, /please/

and pete just laughs a little, bites at his hip and his thighs before he pushes his fingers back into patrick and swallows him back down

he sucks teasingly and moves lower, mouthing at his balls and then moving back up to kiss him roughly. patrick whimpers into his mouth and pete can see his arm straining against the cuffs, can tell he wants to touch pete badly. but tonight is all about patrick and making him feel good and making him have a good time during the scene.

so he adds a third finger and searches for his prostate, running his fingers along it and it makes patrick cry out loudly, begging and pleading. pete soothes him with a hand down his side and a kiss, asking him how he wants it, they can do it anyway they want, patrick gets to choose tonight.

and patrick bites his lip, rocking back down onto pete’s fingers as he thinks, and then he asks if pete’ll fuck him just like this, so he can kiss him, and that he wants it hard, please--wants to feel it after so long going without

and when pete asks him if he wants the cuffs off patrick shakes his head quickly, says they feel nice, and that he /likes/ being restrained, please pete--please sir?

pete tells him okay, theyll do it like this. it takes a bit of positioning and then petes sliding into him, kissing his neck, right above the collar. patricks arms are above his head, hands locked to the headboard and he cant do anything, cant move at all and it makes pete feel so much more powerful, like he owns patrick even more. its great because patrick cries out like a fucking virgin. that makes pete laugh cause hes not, hes far from it and its always funny that patrick acts like its the first time hes been touched every time they do something sexual.

funny, but also hot as fuck. its like his first time all over again, and pete gets to relive that again and again, patrick crying out and begging for /more/ please sir, because he’s definitely in his headspace now, as pete slowly starts thrusting, patrick whining into his mouth, bucking back for more

Pete wants to savor this so he tells him to not come until he says, so he thrusts roughly, harshly, fucks him through the mattress. He'll be feeling it for days. Patrick's slipped, babbling incoherent sentences, his eyes glassy looking because he's trying to hold on. Pete grunts and slides a hand into his hair, tugging, telling him hold on for a little bit longer. He's in his submissive headspace but he's slipping into subspace and pete knows it's harder for him to come that way. So he grabs him by the collar and pulls on it, choking him a little, just trying to ground him.

and that works, with patrick locking eyes with him and whining pitifully, clenching around him, and it’s so /hard/ to hold on with patrick looking like /that/, all for him, and when pete grunts out that patrick can come, he does so with a scream, tightening around pete and coming without his cock being touched. it’s fucking /hot/, and pete’s going to be seeing it when he closes his eyes for days to come

shit yes. patrick immediately slips into his subspace after coming, so out of it. he whimpers weakly when pete slides out of him, panting, but doesn't come out. Petes gentle, unlocking him from the headboard and rotating his wrists slowly, massaging them. He cleans patrick up with a damp towel, heart aching a tiny bit when patrick cries out softly when he tries to wipe away the come between his legs. He throws the towel and settles down next to him, stroking his hair and waiting for him to come back to him.

And bath time after omg?? aftercare is the best.

heck yeah it is. pete picking patrick up and taking him to the bathroom after he’s run the bath, sitting him in it and just washing him down, scrubbing his hair and kissing his wet skin while patrick hums quietly, blinking at him hazily and mutters thank you, so pete leans in and kisses him softly, squeezes his hand and praises him quietly

aw yeah. he just keeps telling him how good he was, how beautiful he looked, just making him feel so good. patrick relaxes against him. Pete had made sure to te him he was taking his collar off because the last time he'd done it without telling him, he'd freaked out. collars couldn't exactly get wet. So he also pays careful attention to the skin around his neck, paler then the rest of him. There's a few marks from where it rubs against his skin and pete asks if that bothers him, if he needs to go out and get a new collar for him. Patrick tells him no, it's okay, I love my collar. 

but as. Pete helping him through subdrop.

ye. pete makes sure he’s cuddled up against patrick and petting his hair when the endorphins crash, and patrick whimpers quietly, looking upset as pete shushes him and pets him softly, reassures him that everything’s fine and patrick’s safe, and loved, and he pulls patrick into his lap to make him feel more grounded

yeah. patrick whimpering because he doesn't feel useful anymore, feels like now that it's over he's of no use, that he's not good enough for anything else. Pete just sooths him and tells him that's not true, that's he's amazing at so many different things, not just being a sub. Pete reassures him that it's okay, to not worry, pete loves him, not just because they have sex but because he does. so patrick sits in Petes lap and whimpers quietly, rubbing his eyes as pete coos things to him, helping through it.

yeah, and pete tells him that it’s okay, and he swears up and down that patrick’s not going to always feel like this, its just him crashing after the scene, and pete loves him no matter what, that’s why he has the contract and the collar, and he squeezes his hand, kisses his neck above the collar and says over and over again that patrick’s so good, and he loves him so much

patrick eventually starts to get back to normal, the tears ending. pete continues to kiss his neck and pepper kisses across his face and shoulders, telling him it's okay. Patrick apologizes for being stupid and pete shakes his head and says no no you weren't being stupid, love, it's okay, you just crashed, don't worry. After that they curl up and cuddle, which makes patrick feel so much better that Petes holding him tight, still praising him gently, quietly.

mhm, and it’s like, the ideal relationship for both of them, honestly. pete’s so caring afterwards and patrick is so sweet in and out of the bedroom, and theyre best friends out of the bedroom, spend all their time together. like, people are probably jealous of how good they are together, and they have all the time they need because patrick’s on a break from school and they don’t have to practice or anything for at least a few more days

(but still, patrick does want to tell joe the good news, hear how he’s doing with chris)

Joe totally went home and called chris tho, like, hey so um. im home from tour. They've been texting and talking for the past two weeks and Joe's learnt a lot about him. they may or may not have been sexting a bit too. Joe asks chris if he wants to rent a hotel room or something and they can drive half way to meet each other or something? he doesn't care he just really wants to see Chris.

mhm and chris is happy enough to do that, offers to pick joe up from his house and take him out to dinner before they go to the hotel, and okay, joe’s maybe a little bit in love, if only because he hasn’t seen chris in a /long/ time. so he gets all dressed up and makes sure the collar’s on (because yeah he loves it, but sometimes it feels like its choking him, and he has to take it off, can’t even look at himself while he’s wearing it because it feels wrong) and waits for chris’ car to come get him, hops in the car and kisses chris, asks where they’re going as chris’ eyes drift down to the collar and he smiles at it, asks if joe was good and hopes that he didnt get hit on too much while he was touring, and he does sound a bit jealous at the thought

it was cute, joe thought

joe tells him that nah, not really. it was true because most doms would back off upon seeing the expensive collar, going around to look for some other sub. of course there were some doms, the younger ones, who would try to flirt with him. he’d just brushed them off, telling them to stop. some subs wouldnt be able to, say patrick, who just wasnt able to tell another dude to back off, but joe figured it was the dom part of him.

so joe reassures chris that no, no guy hit on him and he wasnt looking. that made chris happy, squeezing his hand and reaching out to squeeze his neck gently.

and joe shivered and leaned into his hand, smiling at him, a bit shyly because! this is /his/ dom, and he hasn’t seen him in ages. its just. he’s in awe that anyone that hot would want to dom him, especially because joe knows hes not the best sub

and chris squeezes again and lets go, starts the car again so they can drive off as joe just keeps sneaking looks at chris, wonders where theyre going, because he was only told to dress nice, and thats it

yeah, he knows hes not the most obedient of them and theres the whole deal with the collar, he just cant seem to get entirely used to it but its okay, chris doesnt seem to mind and joe hopes that when he tells him about feeling switchy somedays he wont freak out and uncollar him. the thought makes joe frown, hugging himself. he doesnt want that. at all, because this is his first dom. he knows its like either a permanent thing or breaking up is inevitable, but he doesn’t know which. for pete and patrick, joe can see eventually a permanent contract but for himself, he just doesnt know.

so he’ll keep it secret until like, chris asks if he wants a contract, because theres no reason for chris to know until then, or if they break up, and chris takes one of his hands off the wheel and squeezes joe’s thigh, which makes joe slump a bit in the seat, spreading his legs automatically for chris

and like, chris doesnt really need to know that he doesnt wear the collar /all/ the time, because he might get mad, or disappointed, and joe just. doesnt want that to happen because he hasnt seen chris in ages and he wants to be good for him and make him happy

he just wants to be on his best behavior. so when chris rubs his inner thigh teasingly with his hand he just spreads his legs as wide as he can, whining just a little bit. chris laughs and teases him, saying how easy it is to make him want it. joe sticks his tongue out at chris and pouts because cmon his dom lives a good hour away and hes been lonely all tour, its not like hes been getting any action. he tells chris that, that he hasnt been fucked in sooo long and chris chuckles, asks him if he fucked himself with his fingers while thinking of him, just rubbing his thigh.

joe whined, just a bit, and nodded, and it was half true; it was about him or andy, but he didn’t mean to think about andy, so it didn’t count. instead he cleared his throat and murmured that he had, did three fingers and imagined it was his cock, making him beg for more, and his voice wavered a bit from nervousness, because he had no idea if he was doing it right; he’d never really had to try dirty talk in real life

and anyways, he’d always felt guilty after thinking about andy so it was okay, right? he was totally over andy, totally, never felt so much as a twinge when looking at him go off with a sub. chris curses and his eyes darken and he moves up a little, rubbing him gently and joe moans,head dropping back against the seat because it feels /so/ good. he murmurs how badly he wants it -- please chris, please sir, -- and chris growls out how much he just wants to stop the car right now, fuck him in the back seat or something, because joe looks so pretty and his moans are so beautiful.

joe had to shiver again, hips tilting up into his touch, and his hand held tight to the car handle, as he swallowed hard, told chris that he’d do it, if that was what he wanted, because he missed him so bad, slept in chris’ shirt because of it. and how he had been growing his hair out so chris had something long enough to hold onto, since he mentioned that he liked that

chris swallows and moves his hand away, instead going to pet his hair, telling him in an almost shaky tone that they should wait until they have a proper bed to play in, not just a quick fuck in the backseat of his car. joes /almost/ disappointed because he really wants him inside of him right now, moaning his name and growling, just anything. its not /fair/ either because chris has gone and made him hard and doesnt intend to even do anything about until they have an actual bed. so he pouts just a little bit until chris squeezes his neck gently, tells him to be a good boy and wait.

joe keeps pouting but nods, leans back into chris’ hand and his eyes get half lidded, tells chris that if he wants him to wait he’ll do it as long as he wants, because he’s been practicing, gets himself close and stops until the edge is off and he does it again until he /has/ to, and then he bites his lip, peers up at chris all shyly and asks if that’s okay

chris nods, says fuck yes, squeezes a little and says that joe should record a video for him sometime, let him watch him fuck himself. he tells in a low voice that he’s gonna buy a toy for him, fuck him with it, that way every time after he does it to himself he’ll think of chris. joe shudders and tells him he’d think of him anyways, even without the toy. joe just wants to get to his apartment so badly so they can fuck. 

mhm, whines a little louder, and squeezes his own thigh, digging his nails in just a bit. asks chris if they could please skip the restaurant and go to the hotel? he wants to show chris how good he can be, and he wants to get /fucked/, please sir’

chris bites his lip because he wants nothing more then that but he has fucking /reservations/ so he tells joe that, tells him that they’ll eat and then go to his apartment and then joe can show him just how good he is. joe nods, aching in his jeans, glad hes wearing skinnier jeans because if he hadnt been he’d be screwed. he tells chris to please remove his hand because hes going to stay hard if he keeps it there. chris withdraws his hand and resists the temptation to just cancel. 

and joe drops his head back against the headrest, stares at the roof of the car until they get to the restaurant, and chris parks the car, gets out and opens joe’s door for him, like a gentleman. god, joe was lucky to have gotten his attention, and he followed chris in, sticking close 

hes not like, as clingy as patrick is when they’re out, not sticking to chris’ side like patrick would, but he follows close, sitting down the table. its a nice restaurant and joe guesses that chris has money, at least a good amount of it. so they sit and talk, discussing the whole collared thing and contracts and the fact joes seventeen, all that good stuff. chris tells him that he likes him, really likes him. joe says the same softly, tells him that he missed him.

and chris sits up, and smiles at joe all bashfully, and asks if maybe he wants to stay with him for a bit, since he’s off tour, and it’ll give them more time together, and wouldnt that be great? plus if joe really wants, he could move in with him, maybe, and then chris bites his lip and grabs joe’s hand, looks him in the eye and tells joe seriously that he wants this to work, wants to see joe as much as possible

joe blushes cause thats a big step and he tells chris that he has to finish his senior of high school still, but he tells him that he’ll definitely be thinking about it. he admits that he doesnt want to be so far away from his friends and chris nods, not pushing, just grabs his hand and squeezes and tells him to just think about it, maybe they can share an apartment closer to where joe lives, because chris doesnt really have much in his hometown, just a job that can easily be replaced. hes not in college, not at the moment anyways.

and joe’s really touched? because chris would quit his job for him, and wants to live with him close by and that’s /amazing/, no one’s prioritized him over themself. and he mutters an embarrassed thank you, says that they can discuss it later, he just has to think on it, please

and the fact that chris wants to let him finish high school and doesnt get jealous that he wants to spend time with friends is just. wow. he didn’t know that like, actual doms did that, because even pete got jealous of when he hung out with patrick, and he told chris that

chris just laughs and tells joe that pete seems like a very possessive dude, and plus patricks a different type of sub then joe, much more timid. joe agrees with that. he wants to tell chris so badly how he feels, hows hes felt since he was fifteen, that being a sub is hard for him, but hes /trying/. so he keeps it to himself, figures that if chris wants a contract he’ll tell him then. 

and joe is really really touched, thinks its amazing chris would do that for him.

and he really trusts chris, and chris is being so nice, so he spills that pete’s kind of a dick sometimes, and like, as much as he likes him he really wishes he was like chris, because, well. chris is so nice and caring and /listens/

chris squeezes his hand, tells him he’ll fight pete if he has to. that makes joe laugh though, because as much as he wishes pete was less of a dick, he doesn’t want his boyfriend to beat him up. patrick would be pissed at him for weeks. and no one wants patrick to be pissed at them because patrick was a pro at ignoring people and being cold. he’s seen it any action many times, had it directed to himself a few times, and he’d rather not have it happen again.

and chris frowns, tells him earnestly that he doesnt deserve to be ignored because he’s so good, and lovely, and honestly, anyone who ignores him is a waste of his time, if they don’t apologize, and then the waiter comes by and takes their order, and they fall silent again

its all going good and they chat about music after they order. joe tells chris they’re going to start working on an actual album with lots of songs and hopefully it’ll be good. chris grins and tells him it will be, says he cant wait to hear it. he tells joe he really likes his playing, that joe’s extremely talented, probably the most talented one in the band.

and joe blushes and tells him nah, thats patrick, patricks the singer who can play like, ten instruments, and chris shakes his head, tells him not to put himself down because his playing is amazing. he asks joe if he thought of the riffs in their song and joe nods, says he thought of most of them, patrick thought of a few, but it was mostly him. chris tells him their songs wouldnt be anything without his guitar playing and that lifts joe’s spirits a whole ton, because hes generally ignored by their tiny fanbase. 

and chris admits that joe was always his favorite, and he’d been following their band since like, nearly the beginning, and joe practically beams at him, thanks him over and over again, because that’s like, one of the last things he expects anyone to say. like, sure doms say it, but when he says hes not interested they mostly just sneer and say they were lying anyways

iits just so flattering that hes someones favorite. it makes him feel so good and joe tells chris he’s really glad he hung around the bar after that one show and met him. chris admits that when he saw him he’d had a mini heart attack because it was joe from his fave band, and wow was he cute in person, and that makes joe laugh, that a dom was freaking out over meeting /him/

because like, holy shit. that was literally so lucky that andy was a dick, and they met because of it, and he should probably thank him for that, because chris was probably one of the best things to happen to him, because he’s nice and didn’t care that joe had to travel or they lived apart or how he wasn’t a virgin when they met

smugly he thinks about how he has a dom and has a relationship when all andy has is one night stands. he knows he shouldnt be thinking like that, as if hes trying to make him jealous but. he cant help it. before he met chris he was so hung up on andy, doing everything he could to make him notice him and give him attention. now andy was the furthest thing from his mind when it came to doms, chris being the first. it was almost funny how much things changed in a short month.

mhm, and when their food comes they try to finish it up quickly, and joe asks if they really /have/ to get dessert, because he’d rather try something else, and blushes just a bit, mentions that he’s always wanted to try to suck a cock

chris chokes on his water because jesus christ joe we’re in a restaurant -- not that he minds really -- and tells him no they dont have to get dessert, they can have dessert at his place. joe licks his lips and tells him yeah, that sounds really good, like, delicious. chris pays and they stand, leaving quickly, in a rush to get to chris’ place and fuck

and chris has his hand on joe’s thigh when they get in the car, as joe licks his lips and spreads his thighs obediently, squirming and trying not to rock up into the friction that his zipper creates, and he turns a bit so he can watch chris, and admire him, think about how lucky he is again before he worries his lip and asks what chris wants to do when they get to the hotel

chris tells him he wants joe to suck his dick, wants to choke him with it. he tells him he wants to just bend him over and fuck him like that, watch him come undone so easily. joe whines and digs his nails into his thighs, already excited. its not long before they get there and its a mad rush to get into their room and close the door. chris pins him against the door, moving a thigh between his legs and grinding, swallowing his moan with a deep kiss.

and joe grinds down onto his leg, wraps his arms around chris’ neck and tries to pull him closer, gasping into his mouth and digging his nails in when chris growled, pulling away to gasp out a ‘please, sir, /please/ fuck me’

chris kisses his neck and bites down, making joe cry out and just writhe, because it feel so good, its been so long since hes had a hickey on his neck, since hes had him biting down and sucking. chris pulls away when satisfied, eyes dark and tells him to get down on his knees and suck him off, coming out of his domspace for just a moment to tell him he’ll be gentle, he knows hes never sucked dick before. joe goes willingly, still feeling a little strange on his knees but nuzzles his thigh, appreciating his thoughtfulness.

he’s just touched in general, and he brings his hands up to undo chris’ jeans before hesitating, looking at him through his eyelashes and asks if he can use his hands, because he knows some doms don’t like that, even as he licks his lips and nuzzles him, trying to show off how obedient he can be

chris tells him of course he can, touches his cheek gently and says how pretty he looks on his knees. joe undoes his zipper and pulls his jeans down, mouth at him through his boxers, enjoying the shaky moan he gives. joe cant wait any longer so he looks up and asks him if he can lease suck him now, please? and chris says fuck, yes, so joe brings his boxers down.

hes not exactly sure how to do it so he experiments, licking the head and listening to him groan. he wishes he had longer hair at the moment so chris could pull. he decides then hes gonna grow it out for that purpose. so he just experiments, licking at the head and mouthing along the length of his dick, just trying out different things and listening to his reactions

when he mouths at his balls chris hisses and puts his hand on joe’s head, mutters that he’s doing so good, that he’s such a good boy, and if possible he should try to suck him in, and joe licks his lips and nods, opens his mouth and covers his teeth before he carefully takes the head of his cock into his mouth, and swallows around him, and when that gets a positive reaction he tries to take him even deeper, hands clenched on his thighs so he doesn’t touch if he’s not supposed to, or he doesn’t try to touch himself

chris groans, it feels so good, joe’s hot wet mouth around him, sucking lightly. its obvious how inexperienced he is when it comes to sucking cock but chris doesnt give a flying fuck because holy shit, its so good. joe moves a little further down, swallowing around him. its when chris thrusts and groans that joe chokes and he pulls off, coughing and trying to recover from that.

and chris tilts his head up and looks at him closely, asks if he’s okay, to which joe nods, says he would’ve used his safe word if he wasn’t, and then he adds, rather anxiously, that he does want to continue, unless chris thinks he’s not good enough at it, and if he’s not then they can do other things, because joe’s not that bad at everything

chris shakes his head and reassures him that its okay, hes very good at sucking cock. joe blushes a little and mumbles a thank you, letting chris guide him back gently. joe notices chris makes an effort to not thrust this time, something joes eternally grateful for. sure he makes small thrusts but its not enough to make joe choke, just enough for him to feel like his mouth is being fucked gently and that, thats the best feeling. its hot, hearing chris moan and his nails scratch at his scalp and hes aware of just how hard he is and how much he wants chris to fuck him, so he pulls off and asks if chris can please fuck him now, please sir? hes missed it so much, he adds, something to tempt him.

and chris’ nails dig into joe’s scalp and he looks down at joe, and hooks his finger in the ring of the collar so he can tug him to his feet, tells him to get undressed and he’ll fuck him, and joe smiles, pleased, and eagerly shimmies out of his jeans and boxers, tugging off his shirt quickly as well, dropping it on the floor next to him with his jeans, and he looks up at chris, shifts on his feet and asks how chris wants him

chris thinks it over and circles him, coming to stand behind him and kiss the back of his neck. his hands grip his waist and joes head falls back onto his shoulder as he whimpers. theres the dom in him that wants to push him onto the bed and ride him, but thats for another time. chris asks him he’d feel if he bent him over and took him like that. joe shudders and tells him please, just do anything sir, please.

chris hums and bites his neck lightly above the collar, and pressed just a bit on the small of joe’s back, and he bends obediently, braces his arms on the bed and tilts his ass up for chris, dropping his head on the bed as chris pats his ass and steps away to grab the lube, pauses before asking if joe wants him to use a condom, because he’s clean, if joe wants to know

joe thinks it over and shakes his head. he murmurs that he wants to feel chris fill him up and fuck its so hot to chris. he slicks up his fingers and presses one into him, kissing his back as he whines and bucks back. his other hands goes to the back of the collar and lightly pulls, testing. joe lets out a choked moan, enjoying it thoroughly. he likes breathplay, not as much as say, patrick, does, but he does enjoy it every now and then. its perfect, chris draped over his back and fingering him, muttering in his ear about how good he looks right now, how he cant wait to fuck him after so long.

and joe whines, drops his head to feel the pull of the collar as chris crooks his fingers and rubs his prostate, until joe’s a shivering wreck, stance widening as he starts begging for more, he /needs/ it, fingers aren’t enough for him, not after all this time, even if sir’s fingers and longer and thicker than his, pressing back onto his fingers as he does, and its hard to even imagine that he ever wanted to dom when he got /this/, the pressure just perfect, and chris being just the right type of dominant

hes like almost delirious, fucking back onto his fingers and begging, please please please, until chris finally /finally/ slicks himself up and slides into him slowly, letting him adjust. he kisses at his neck and keeps a finger hooked in the collar, pulling every few minutes to keep him grounded. joe cant believe that he almost wanted to be a dom, finds it hilarious in his current state because hes begging for it like a fucking slut, begging chris to fuck him as hard as he can

but because chris is a tease and /awful/ he just keeps doing a slow, steady pace, until joe’s fingers are scrabbling in the sheets and his lisp is coming out as he says chris’ name, calls him sir, and chris just laughs quietly, thinks its charming and tells him to beg if he wants it harder

and joe /does/, clenching around him and moaning hoarsely, says please, /please/ sir, go faster, harder, missed this so much, want to feel it after tonight, want to get /wrecked/, please sir

aw joes lisp. chris just chuckles and bites down on the back of his neck, increasing his pace and just /fucking/ him hard and rough and joe knows hes going to be feeling this for days, a week even, that every time hes sits down hes gonna be able to feel chris. he begs and it seems chris can tell when hes gonna come, so he groans and reaches down, pinching the base of his cock and telling him to not come just yet, be good and dont do it or he’ll be disappointed and joe just wants to cry cause he needs it.

but he’s been /practicing/, knows he has to be good, and he whines and presses back, tries to focus on chris’ pleasure instead of his own, because it’s so /good/, chris is so nice and /fuck/ he wants chris to come, get him messy and just keep him on edge as long as he likes, because he just wants to be good

chris takes another thrust and then hes coming in him, just filling him and moaning joe’s name and joe nearly slips when he hears chris say hes so good, but he fights it, hangs onto that thread. chris pulls out of him and asks him if he wants to come teasingly, voice rough. joe begs, whining when chris strokes him and then tells him no, a little longer. its so hard because hes right on the edge and its a little easier when chris spanks him once, grounds him a bit, but he still needs to come so badly, just begs, please sir

chris doesn’t let him though, strokes him again and squeezes the base of his cock when he gets close, does that again and again until joe’s just shivering and babbling, can’t even say anything except to slur ‘please,’ and that’s when chris hums in his ear, so damn calm and collected, and tells him to come

joe whines and tenses up, shakes as he comes on the bed and drops into the mess when his arms can’t hold him up anymore, and he whimpers softly, as chris strokes down his back and compliments him, says that joe’s the best sub he’s ever had

he gets into that subspace, letting chris do whatever he wants, clean him up, movehim onto the bed, whatever. its been so long since hes been in subspace that he doesnt want to come out of it but eventually he does, laying clean and bare on the bed with chris next to him, on his phone. when he sees joe moving he smiles and opens his arms, letting joe fall into them as he strokes down his back and tells him how amazing he did, how much chris loved that, loved seeing joe like that.

joe smiles sleepily at him, curls up tighter so he can touch chris as much as possible, and thanks him quietly, says he’s glad that he could please chris so much, and he nuzzles his chest, drops a kiss onto him. and then he squirms, feels how sore he is, and he’s pleased, tells chris as much, sounding pleased that he’s definitely going to feel it in the morning, which is what he wanted, and /god/ how perfect is chris anyways?

aw yeah. and chris asks him if he wants to stay for the two weeks left ofsummer at his place, because once school starts back up they’ll being seeing each other a lot less. joe tells him he just has to ask his mom, who will most likely say yes. shed been so happy to see a collar around his neck, which made joe happy. chris kisses him and tells him thats awesome, he wants to make the most out of his time with joe.

and like pete and patrick are in the same boat. pete keeps telling patrick that they’ll be seeing each other less when school starts back up and he tells patrick to not flirt with other guys all sulkily, making patrick roll his eyes and call him an idiot because /seriously/ hes literally bound to pete, literally his. 

yeah, and as much as he adores pete, he still misses his friends, because he’s like, only really seen pete since they got back, and the one night with joe, which kinda sucks because he wants to tell joe all about how he’s got a contract and see how joe’s doing too, because friends? friends are nice and platonic affection is nice too

pete teasingly asks him if hes getting tired of pete already and patrick wants to fucking smack him because really pete?? so he huffs out that hes not, he just wants to see his friends too. pete tells him he knows and hes sorry about that, sorry for being so controlling sometimes. and patrick softens cause he cant resist pete at all. 

oh and yeah he doesnt want to tell joe like over the phone so he just texts joe and asks him when he can come over and spend the night cause he wants to tell him something. and he finds out hes at chris’s place and he and pete laugh a little abt it. patricks happy that joes found someone, petes happy for him too, glad hes moved past andy.

and patrick asks how andy’s doing anyways, and if they’re going to see him at all before school starts, because he does want to try and squeeze some more practices in, and he texts joe about it as well, asking when he’s going to get back because patrick wants to see him and because practice

joe tells him he’ll be back the next day cause hes gonna see about about staying with chris for the rest of the summer. it makes patrick a little sad because joe probably wont be coming to practices then, but he understands, he guesses. it also makes him sad because its the end of summer!! he wants to spend the night at joe’s. joe tells him he can stay over tomorrow, when he comes back, that way they can see each other and stuff. patrick tells pete hes going to tell joe about the contract and pete kisses him gently and tells him good, everyone needs to know, especially their friends.

and patrick beams at him, leans up and kisses him and sits so they can cuddle a bit more before he has to leave

and when joe gets dropped off the next day by chris he’s limping and covered in hickeys, looking much more relaxed than he has been all summer, to be honest

and when patrick comes over later hes like holy shit joe but he cant really be one to talk because he has so many. joe attributes that to his biting kink tho, so he knows he probably has bite marks and hickies just littering his body. he and patrick talk about their relationships, patrick gushing over pete getting a contract. joe is like oh my fuck, because that cant be the same pete wentz joe knew before the band, a serial dater, settling down for at least six months. patrick is beaming and just like, so happy to talk about it and he asks joe if chris is going to do a contract too and joe shrugs and smiles, saying maybe.

and patrick hugs joe hard, tells him that he deserves it, and that he’s so so pleased that joe’s enjoying himself and being collared, and mentions that he noticed that joe is wearing the collar and hasn’t taken it off like he thought he would, because of what he saw while he was on tour with joe fidgeting and taking the collar off some nights, stashing it in his bag

joe shrugs and tells him hes still repressing the dom feelings because hes not sure how chris would react. aw and patrick just cuddles up with him and tells him that if chris doesnt accept him just because he feels like a dom occasionally then hes an asshole that doesnt deserve him. and joe doesnt know how to feel about it because he really likes chris, maybe even /loves/ him, and he doesnt want their relationship to end over something so petty

joe just rubs the back of his neck and doesnt reply, before he finally mumbles that hes not even sure if those feelings are real or if he’s just being weird, like pete said, and that maybe he just thought that because he wanted attention, or whatever. plus like, he was kind of slutty when chris was fucking him, and he didn’t think that was very dominant behavior

patrick gestures for him to roll over and he does. patrick rubs his back and tells him that hey, its who you are and you shouldnt have to give up that side of you just for someone. its all very deja vu how joe is feeling, upset that he still has those fucking dom feelings. obviously hes not feeling unwanted, he has chris and maybe loves him, but he knows those dom feelings will never go away. its just those nasty words that pete said that have stuck in his mind for the past while and it still hurts because why does he feel like this???

and he does protest a little, tells patrick that its probably just him being weird because pete said that he’d never met another switch, and so they probably didn’t exist. it’s probably just him projecting his protective feelings into a persona to protect himself because he didnt want to get hit on, or something.

and he curls up and tells patrick quietly that he just wants to be okay, just wants to feel normal and doesnt he deserve to be happy?

patrick just tells him its gonna be fine. he spoons him, jet packs him, whatever, and that makes joe laugh a little because patrick is so short compared to him. joes used to being the big spoon when they cuddle, not the little one, but he doesnt mind it, in fact he rather enjoys being held, patrick warm and soft against him. joe believes patrick, believes everythings going to be okay in the end, even if theres more bumps in the road. hes only /seventeen/ everything can change and eventually be the same.

quietly, he asks patrick if he thinks he and pete are going to be together forever. patrick tenses and then relaxes, just saying that he hopes so. joe smiles softly and tells him he thinks they are, they’re practically made for each other.

joe is very precious and needs to be protected and now i actually kind of like chris tbh

and patrick just hugs him tighter and smiles, says thank you because it has been worrying him, and just hearing joe, who had been against it for a long time, say that means the world to him, and when he sees pete again he’ll tell him joe said that, and he’d probably be touched

to change the subject on to lighter matters though, patrick asks if joe’s mom said yes to him staying the rest of the summer with his older dom, and what he’s planning on doing while he’s there

joe tells him his mom said yes because shes one of those sappy romantic types and had absolutely gushed when hed asked, saying yes and wheres the contract?? joe had just blushed and was like, moom cmon. and as for what hes doing there, joe says he’ll bring his guitar if patrick wants to send him some sheet music or something, and they’ll just hang out and enjoy each other you know?

and patrick smirks and goes oooh enjoy each other huh?? and joe groans and just tells him to fuck off. patricks quiet for a few minutes before he says, its fine, i do it all the time with pete and joe can just hear the fucking white boy wink in the sentence even tho patricks super gay

joe squirms away from him and says that he absolutely refuses to be cuddled by patrick if he’s going to start pulling that kind of shit again, and that only makes patrick cling tighter and whisper no dramatically, laughing a bit and promising to be good

(gosh though, joe would probably be super lonely if he was spending two weeks at chris’ house because he’s got work and that means that joe would be alone most of the time

patrick just loves to see him uncomfortable. joe allows him to continue cuddling him tho. patrick compliments his collar again and joe can feel his arm shifting and without look he knows patrick is just touching his own collar. joe always smiles when thats said because it is a nice collar and looks pretty on him. joe asks if patrick has any other collars cause his is very soft and not the typical playing collar and patrick tells him nah, not now, he prefers the softness. joe himself prefers harder collars (that are padded).

patrick shakes his head, says that he likes this collar, even though pete offered to buy him another one, because this was his first, and it feels so nice, and he wanted to wear it all the time, which would be difficult if it was harder

and joe shrugs, touching his own collar a bit self consciously, says he hasnt had that sort of problem yet, so patrick asks him if he’s going to wear it the whole two weeks, or if he’s going to ask for a more comfortable one instead

joe shrugs. he knows this collar was a gift to chris from his parents for his sub so he knows chris probably likes this one but. its harder to keep hard collars on for so long, which is why most subs have a playing collar and a day to day collar.

aw and yeah patrick not wanting to take off his collar and being whiney about it when he had to bathe because even though pete was there he didnt have his collar on and it felt so weird, he felt exposed without it

yeah bless, pete offering to buy a waterproof one just for those occasions, and patrick nods eagerly and accepts

but patrick just nudges joe, tells him that he should ask, because it looks like he’s already starting to get marks from wearing the collar so long, but joe shrugs and sheepishly admits that he likes them, even though he knows the marks arent a good thing, because it means the collar’s rubbing him raw, at least a little, from being used to choke him

 

patrick tells joe he has a few marks too because the padding is a little worn and it chafes a little but he doesnt mind at all. patrick can see that marks and joe turns and says really i dont see any?? can you show me? cause hes curious how bad they are because if they look bad hes telling pete to get patrick a brand new collar, no matter how much patrick protests.

patrick moves the collar up a little bit, refusing to take it off, and joe can see the little marks. they’re not as bad as he had thought, which is good because patrick would throw an absolute fit if he needed a new collar. he suggests taking it to get brand new padding, that way he could have the same collar, but patrick shrugs and admits hes never taken it off outside of bathing and he feels he may not feel good at all without it.

joe looks thoughtful, suggests that maybe he can talk to pete about it, see if he can get a spare collar for him to wear while it’s being fixed, and if patrick felt that bad maybe pete could put him on his knees, hold the back of his neck so he’d feel more secure and grounded

and then he swears up and down that if patrick does that, he’ll tell chris about the collar maybe not being meant for longer term useage, because it is rubbing him raw

patrick feels uneasy but he hesitantly agrees, knowing that in the long run it’ll begin to hurt. he just doesn’t know how he’ll handle it, but he says he’ll talk to pete about getting a spare one, just for when that one is getting fixed. or maybe he can wear his waterproof one just for the day. its just so crazy to joe how attached and dependent patrick seems on the collar now, even after just like, two months. joe thinks about how bad things would be if the collar couldnt be fixed for some reason or it got lost worrying himself about it because patrick would absolutely devastated.

but he agrees to tell chris that he wants a softer collar because hey it is starting to hurt a bit.

and for the most part patrick and joe just cuddle the entire night, talk about nothing pretty much, until chris stops by early in the morning, smiles and says hello to patrick and asks how pete’s doing, just makes small talk, as joe nearly twines around him like a cat, obviously attached to him

patrick says theyre doing good, pete got a contract and chris congratulates him. patrick raises his eyebrow at joe like tell him about the collar cmon so joe pulls away from chris and explains the collar is rubbing his neck raw and its probably meant for scene purposes only and chris! hes like oh shit i didnt realize that, we can go get a soft collar for you right away if you want?? and joe tells him that would be great and patrick gives him a thumbs up.

joe reminds him to tell pete about his own collar and patrick shifts, still not liking the idea of not having it for a whole day entirely but. he cant do much about it. so patrick leaves and joe heads with chris, who comments that patrick seems happy.

joe nods, admits that pete /is/ a good dom, even if he is kind of a dick, and that he’s known him for a long time, since he was like, fifteen almost, and its good to see him settling down, and chris grabs his hand and squeezes, asks how he met pete and almost seems jealous, just a bit, but joe shrugs it off, because, well, thats just how doms are

he just explains how they met and how he used to give pete rides everywhere and chris is totally a little jealous but hes like. aw. but you were even more of a twink back then. and joe protests like, im not a twink shut up. but he totally is. not as much as patrick but hes still pretty twinky with his stupid bleached hair thats short. he cant wait for it to grow out and return to its natural color tho. 

but patrick going over to petes and kissing him in greeting before flopping onto the couch. he tells pete the collar is kinda rubbing his neck and it hurts a little and pete immediately comes over to him and tells him to relax, hes going to take it off. patrick tenses but lets him and pete gasps a little, just little marks on his neck from it. he asks why patrick didnt say anything sooner and he admits he didnt want to take it off.

pete almost scolds him but that would just make him feel bad so he doesnt, just sets the collar aside and tells patrick to not wear it the rest of the day and theyll take it to get fixed. patrick visibly tightens up, because he cant wear it for two whole days and thats making him worry because he cant wear any collar if pete said to give it a break for a while

pete notices that he looks unhappy, and tugs patrick into his lap, nuzzles his neck and kisses the little marks, says apologetically that he doesnt want patrick hurting himself like that, cause only he’s allowed to do that, and if he really wanted he could wear something more loose fitting, like a necklace with pete’s name on it, instead of another collar

also joe just, pouts at chris a bit, because he’s not a twink, and he touches his hair self consciously, tells chris that it’s not his real color, and will he still like him when he goes back to brunet? and chris just tells him that he’s pretty no matter what, and besides, its kind of incredibly obvious that he’s not actually blond

joes like, whats that supposed to mean?? hes not offended but hes teasing, and chris just says his roots are showing a bit. they both laugh about it though but really joes glad that his hair is growing out and getting longer, he cant wait for the day where its poofy almost and curly, because there will be plent of hair for chris to yank on.

patrick just shrugs, already feeling exposed and vulnerable. wordlessly he brings his hands up and wraps them around his neck gently, just to replicate the feel of the collar. petes heart aches because he just cant imagine how bad patrick must feel right now without his collar. pete whispers that even without his collar on patrick is /his/ his /only/, theres no need to worry and its okay. 

he even wraps his hand around patrick’s neck and squeezes, just enough that patrick’s eyes glaze over a little and he leans into it, and pete keeps him like that, in his lap, so he’ll forget that he’s not wearing his collar, keeps muttering over and over again that patrick is his, he’s got a contract for him, and that he’s keeping him, collar or no collar

and yeah! joe’s hair is already soft, and he can tell that chris likes petting it, likes burying his fingers in it, so when it’s longer it’ll be so good for him, he’ll be able to wrap his hand in it and properly tug joe down to his knees, make him open his mouth, or just anything, because well. the main reason he had cut and dyed his hair was because a lot of people, mostly doms, just liked to /touch/ it without his permission, and he was kind of sensitive, had a thing for it, so something had to be done, and he can’t wait to feel chris actually doing everything those doms tried to do

yeah!! cause hes consenting and its something he wants him to do. he realizes oops chris doesnt actually know what his hair looks like so he tells him its totally a jew-fro when its long and chris laughs loudly and says he cant wait to see it in all its glory. and honestly?? joe cant either.

aw patrick. he slips into his headspace easy cause hes upset about the collar, lets pete squeeze gently and comfort him and its not quite as good as the collar but it works, makes patrick forget and instead just listen to pete saying that patrick belongs to him, even if he doesnt have a collar on he’ll make sure people know who he belongs to.

and it’s a /long/ drive back to where chris lives, and like, yeah, joe should know how to act, but he’s kind of bored, squirming in his seat and leaning up to fiddle with the dials to turn some music on, because an hour of just silence is too much for him to handle, and he doesnt even check if its okay, forgetting himself for a moment

and patrick drifts off a bit, head lolling onto pete’s shoulder, so pete picks him up and carries him to bed, puts him down for a moment so he can grab a necklace and slip it on him, and he knows it might not work, but he might as well try as he slips into bed with him and waits for him to wake up

chris doesnt seem to mind though, just bobs his head to the music. joes thankful because he knows some doms would go crazy about not having complete control. hes glad chris isnt that type of dom, instead a more lenient one. which is great because well. joe stil occasionally has those dom thoughts.

but pete drifting off and the next thing he knows theres a panicking patrick next to him, shaking his shoulders and asking in this rising voice where his collar is, trembling. he has a hand clutching the necklace but its not enough, so pete hurries to calm him and remind him where it is and everything. he feels terrible because the look on patricks face keeps running through his head, almost terrified that it was gone.

he has to put his hand on patrick’s neck and squeeze, has to /order/ him to calm down, and it feels awful, but it works, and patrick sniffs and clutches at him, buries his head in pete’s chest as pete keeps his hold on the back of his neck, swears that he’ll get the collar fixed, and if patrick does need an actual collar he can put the waterproof one on, or pete can continue holding him like he is

chris though. chris is honestly the sweetest, and joe really doesnt see any flaws in him, which he knows is unhealthy, but hey. he’s seventeen, he’s allowed to think shit like that about his dom, who was nice enough to take him in and fuck him, so nice about anything joe says and he listens to him, and chris hasnt had to discipline him at all, which feels great, because pete had punished patrick plenty of times, before they were in a relationship and after, and it makes him feel at least a little like he’s a good sub

patricks just shaking as pete holds him. hed awoken and had forgotten, panicked because he thought pete had taken it off, uncollared him, maybe ripped up the contract, like he didnt want him anymore and it was the most terrifying thing ever. patrick says in a shaky voice that if he can please wear the waterproof collar and pete nods, telling him hes going to go get it, take deep breathes.

joe just. /knows/ he probably has flaws but he doesnt seem like he does and well. joe likes that cause? perfect dom, perfect sex, perfect personality. hes setting his expectations too high probably, but he doesn’t think much of it. its not like chris has done anything bad yet, right?

right. he’s been a perfect gentleman, didnt want to fuck joe in his car because he wanted it to be in a bed after so long without seeing each other, and sure, it might’ve moved a little fast, but since when was he going to listen to pete about stuff like that? patrick was proud of him, and andy was...neutral. didnt seem to notice or care. but still! he was lucky that chris chose him, and wanted to collar him after only one night together

and patrick’s taking shaky breaths, holding his neck while pete practically runs to the bathroom, grabs the collar and hurries back, carefully prying patricks fingers off of his neck so he can collar him, making sure it’s a little loose so it doesnt agitate the marks already on his neck

of course hes setting him up on a pedestal, hes seventeen, but he doesnt think chris is a bad dude to do that to at least. he hasnt known him for very long but he knows a lot about him. and well. maybe he /loves/ him. chris hasnt said it yet but he isnt worried, its not been long and theydont even have a contract so. its okay.

and patrick relaxes, feeling so so much better about it. pete asks him if its okay, too tight, anything? patrick tells him its fine and then hesitates, asking quietly if they can maybe play a little bit? to take his mind off of it? pete of course cant say no to him, but since he was still emotional about the collar he figured too much wasnt the best choice, maybe just some sweeter fucking would do.

totally. and he creeps his hand across the console and grabs chris’ hand, doesn’t look at him because he’s too embarrassed, and he relaxes when chris laughs a little, squeezes his hand and says that theyre almost home, and a bit of warmth curls in joe’s stomach, because /home/ with chris. that sounds really good

and pete just pets his hair, asks him exactly what he wants, and says he’s not feeling like going too rough, and patrick’s fingers curl in his shirt and he peers up at pete, asks if maybe he could just suck him off, just for a little while, because he does like it

aw little embarrassed joe. like even though theyve had sex he blushes over grabbing his hand and chris teases him about that, which makes him blush even more.

pete rubs his thumb across his lips and lets patrick nibble at the pad of his thumb. he tells him yeah, if he wants to suck him off he can, knowing its more of a comfort thing then anything right now. so patrick just slides down his body and easily pushes down his jeans and briefs. he doesnt tease, just gets straight to sucking. patricks not even hard, just enjoying it because it makes him feel better, with petes hand in his hair, grounding him.

it definitely makes him forget about the collar, his eyes drooping shut as he sucks softly, and pete keeps petting his hair, talks about nothing in particular because he knows that patrick cant make out the individual words, just that he’s talking, and it’s helping, which he’s glad to do

and when they get back to chris’ house chris opens his door for him and takes his bag, lets joe into the house first and steers him upstairs to his room, so he can make himself comfortable and get settled in, and when joe pulls out the shirt chris gave him chris smiles slowly, looking pleased, tilts joes head up to look him in the eyes and murmur how pretty joe looks in his clothes

joe just tugs off the shirt hes wearing and pulls it on. it smells faintly of chris, mostly of sweat and joe though, but chris doesnt seem to mind if the way he pulls joe close says anything. he kisses thoroughly until joes whimpering in his mouth and they get onto the bed, just lazily making out because they dont have anywhere to be.

patricks nearly falling asleep, and he jerks back, wiping his mouth of habit then anything and yawns, but goes back down and keeps sucking. hes a little less careful now that hes so tired and pete winces when his teeth scrape against his dick. so he pulls patrick up by his hair and tells him if hes gonna use his teeth then hes not going to be sucking pete off anymore and patrick mumbles a sorry. pete tells him its okay and maybe he should finish pete off that way they can sleep? he knows patricks been staying up late to work on music and probably hasnt got much sleep in the past few days.

and patrick nods, kisses pete’s bartskull tattoo and sucks him in again, this time actually working for it, bobbing his head and sucking, and its not long before pete comes with a groan, and patrick swallows it all, pulling off when he’s licked pete clean to nuzzle his thigh and yawn again, sleepy.

chris ends up on top of joe, pinning him down and with his hands creeping up the shirt, which makes joe whine into his mouth as chris’ hands move up and lazily pinch his nipples, making him jerk up into his touch and pull away to pant, one hand fisted in the sheets and the other clutching his hair as he looks up at chris will swollen lips and dark eyes, swallowing hard when he sees chris’ eyes glittering as he looks him over slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter ends on a super abrupt note and the reason is because we went to bed and actually never finished writing that scene lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell us what you think about this!! :-)
> 
> You can msg Lexi on tumblr @ fandomanon and me @ patricktwink. (The msg box isn't open right at the moment but I'll open it soon.)


End file.
